Une cohabitation mouvementée
by Melle Lilou
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Klaus décidé de poser ses valises dans le manoir Salvatore alors qu'il prépare le rituel qui sacrifiera Elena ? Une chose est sure, ça mets de l'ambiance !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Etant une grande mordue de Klaus, j'ai décidé de me mettre à écrire un OS (assez long) sur lui. L'histoire se situe juste après son arrivée à Mystics Falls, pendant qu'il prépare le rituel du sacrifice. Etant donné que toutes les filles de la série lui en veulent toutes à différent degrés (et on peut les comprendre lol) j'ai repris un personnage que j'avais inventé dans un précédent OS « Bienvenue à Mysics Falls » (à lire dans mes histoires) qui est Irina. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, Irina est la cousine d'Elena et Jeremy. Elle est venu vivre chez Jenna suite à une grosse dispute avec ses parents, étant tombée sous le charme du beau Damon, elle à emménagé définitivement. Ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture maintenant et n'oubliez pas de commer )

**Disclamer** : tous les personnages appartiennent évidement à TVD sauf Irina qui est mienne.

* * *

><p><strong>Une cohabitation mouvementée<strong>

Irina et Damon étaient ensemble depuis de nombreux mois maintenant. Ce qui devait être à la base une simple visite à sa cousine Elena, s'était finalement transformée en emménagement définitif ! Ses parents n'avaient pas omis d'objection. Après tout à presque 26 ans, leur fille était plus que mure pour prendre ses propres décisions, et ils devaient bien avouer aussi, qu'ils étaient ravis qu'elle parte. Quand elle habitait chez eux, ils passaient leur temps à se battre et à se disputer tous les trois, si bien qu'ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés et avaient perdus ce lien sacré qui unit une famille. Irina vivait donc maintenant chez Jenna avec Elena et Jeremy. Sa tante s'était fait une joie d'accueillir sa nièce mais avait mit en place quelques règles, comme pour ses cousins.

- _Tu es majeur et plus vieille, donc logiquement plus mure, je te ferrais donc confiance quand à tes décisions, mais les autres règles valent pour toi aussi_, lui avait dit Jenna un matin alors qu'elles buvaient toutes deux un café, attablées dans la cuisine.

- _Quelles sont-elles ? _

_- Tu découches, tu me préviens, je ne veux pas avoir à te guetter toute la nuit, j'ai assez de cheveux blancs comme ça ! Tu a du retard, idem un coup de fil n'a jamais tuer personne et enfin … avant la règle c'était pas de garçons ou de filles sous mon toit mais vu que Jeremy et Elena on déjà enfreint cette règle, je te dirais juste qu'il y a une boite de préservatifs dans le tiroir du haut de la salle de bain. _

_- Jenna,_ souffla-t-elle mi offusquée, mi amusée d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec elle.

_- Protège-toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

_- T'en fait pas pour ça, je le fais déjà,_ dit-elle en pensant à Damon.

_- Tu veux dire que … tu as déjà un petit copain,_ demanda Jenna en souriant.

_- On peut dire ça ouais. Et avant que tu me pose la question oui tu le connais. C'est Damon. _

Jenna s'étrangla avec son café qu'elle avala de travers et regarda d'un drôle d'air sa nièce en se disant qu'elle la pensait plus intelligente.

- _Irina … je suis pas sure que ce genre de garçon te convienne tu sais. _

_- Damon n'est pas comme il le laisse paraitre en public. Il joue les gros dur et les insensible, mais il est tout le contraire. _

_- Fait attention quand même et sois prudente. _

_- Oui m'man,_ ria Irina.

_- Je ne plaisante pas,_ la gronda sa tante.

_- Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance quand à mes décisions, alors fait moi juste confiance tu veux ! De plus pour ton info, Damon à une très bonne influence sur moi puisqu'il m'a convaincue de reprendre mes études et de finir l'année ici. _

_- Tu t'es réinscrite à la Fac ? _demanda Jenna surprise.

_- Oui, je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine. _

_- C'est génial ! _s'exclama Jenna en serrant sa nièce dans ses bras._ Il remonte dans mon estime ce garçon_, ajouta-t-elle en riant._ J'aimerais bien le connaitre un peu plus. Vois s'il accepterait de venir diner dans la semaine, on pourrait faire ça avec Elena et Stefan. _

_- Oui de cette façon il ne se rendra absolument pas compte de l'interrogatoire en règle qui l'attendra, _ria Irina qui n'était pas dupe du tout quand aux intentions de Jenna.

_- Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout. _

_- Merci ma tantine, ma propre mère n'en as jamais fait autant. _

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent un long moment, Jenna caressant affectueusement les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme. Irina se détacha et annonça qu'elle devait retrouver Damon pour le déjeuner. Elle embrassa sa tante et fila droit vers le manoir Salvatore, impatiente de retrouver son petit copain de vampire.

Irina était une superbe jeune femme à la silhouette fine et élancée. Elle avait toujours prit soin de son corps, joggant tout les jours quand elle le pouvait, si bien que son corps était assez musclé, et surtout en excellente forme. De longs cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés, balayaient son dos, et pour ne pas être gênée, elle les tressait souvent. Elle avait un visage fin et délicat, un teint pale semblable à la porcelaine et des yeux vert-gris avec une pointe d'or par endroit. Elle était fière de son regard, elle savait que c'était une arme infaillible quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de la gente masculine. Elle avouait en avoir usé voir abusé parfois, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus besoin d'y avoir recourt.

Damon n'était pas le genre d'homme à se faire avoir par un battement de cil et un regard ravageur, surtout vu son propre regard ! Elle se gara devant le manoir qui avait l'air calme de l'extérieur, vu l'heure, Stefan et Elena devaient être en court, elle aurait donc le manoir seule avec Damon … Elle pénétra dans la demeure sans frapper. Damon devait déjà l'avoir surement entendue arriver et de plus il lui avait dit de faire comme chez elle. Elle entra donc dans le vestibule et se mit à la recherche de son homme. Elle visita la bibliothèque, le salon, sans ne trouver aucune trace de lui. Etrange, se dit-elle. Elle poursuivit ses investigations, se préparant à aller dans la cuisine, quand elle entendit un sifflement derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, son cœur battant la chamade.

_- Damon à quoi tu joue ?_ s'exclama-t-elle en cherchant des yeux son amant.

Elle attendit mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, juste ces sifflements, semblable à un coup de vent, qui la suivaient à mesure qu'elle se déplaçait dans la pièce. Elle aimait jouer à ce genre de jeu avec Damon, mais bien souvent il arrêtait quand il sentait la peur monter en elle, et là, c'était plus que de la peur, c'était carrément de la panique. Elle décida alors de se tirer d'ici le plus vite possible, se disant qu'elle serait plus en sécurité dehors sous le soleil resplendissant. Elle se précipita vers la porte et au moment où elle mit la main sur la poignée, elle sentit des mains l'attraper et la coller contre le mur. Un hurlement de terreur sortit de sa gorge alors que les doigts de son agresseur se resserraient autour de son cou.

_- Je savais que je te faisais beaucoup d'effet mais tu as toujours prétendu que tu n'avais pas peur de moi_, ria Damon fier de sa plaisanterie.

- _Damon,_ souffla-t-elle rassurée alors que son cœur battait à un rythme infernal.

Elle retrouva son calme et son souffle peu à peu sous le regard amusé du beau brun, alors que ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter, encore sous l'émotion.

- _Toi,_ siffla-t-elle en colère de cette fait avoir si facilement, un doigt menaçant vers lui.

_- Il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre bébé, si j'avais était un méchant vampire qui voulait de bouffer tu serais déjà morte ! _

_- Alors de un grand dadet, je suis pas Buffy et de deux que j'apprenne à me défendre ne me permettra pas de rester en vie bien longtemps s'il s'amuse à jouer avec mes nerfs comme tu vient de le faire ! De plus tu m'as prise en traitre, alors j'aurais du mal à faire le poids tu vois ! _

_- Ca veut dire quoi ?_ grogna Damon, _le jour où tu te fais attaquer tu lui dit simplement « vas-y sert toi de toute façon je suis pas de taille à lutter ? »_

_- En même temps c'est la vérité, _répondit Irina touchée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. _Je suis protégée tant qu'il fait jour et je porte mon pendentif avec la verveine. _

_- Et tu es censée en avoir dans le sang également, _persiffla Damon en comprenant qu'une fois de plus elle faisait la forte tête.

_- Hors de question que j'avale cette saloperie ! Si un jour tu dois te nourrir, tu ne pourras pas alors c'est clair … je m'y refuse ! _

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, chacun se disant que décidément ils en revenaient toujours au même sujet de dispute. Lui s'inquiétait pour elle constamment, elle qui refusait de se protéger comme il se devait voulant être en mesure de lui sauver la vie en cas de besoin. Chacun reconnaissait dans les intentions de l'autre de l'amour mais ce n'est pas pour autant que s'était facile à accepter pour eux ! Après un long moment passé à s'affronter, Damon l'embrassa avec fougue, la collant dos au mur.

Irina entoura ses jambes autour de lui et approfondit le baiser, leurs langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent avec passion comme elles en avaient l'habitude depuis ces longs mois. Damon quitta sa bouche et descendit dans le cou de la jeune femme, baisant chaque parcelle de peau. Le cœur d'Irina s'emballa encore un peu plus, faisant pulser avec plus d'entrain son sang dans ses veines et ses artères. Damon le remarqua aussi. Il avait les lèvres posées sur la carotide d'Irina, et sentait le sang couler sous la peau, il pouvait percevoir l'arome délicieux de ce liquide vital qui l'attirait tant. Il passa la langue sur sa peau, provoquant en elle de longs frissons suivit de gémissement qui accentuèrent encore le désir de Damon.

- _Fait le_, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voie suppliante.

_- Non_, souffla-t-il.

Il s'était promit de ne plus jamais la mordre. Elle y prenait un peu trop de plaisir, et lui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas la tuer à chaque fois. Irina réitéra sa demande mais il s'y refusa une fois de plus et préféra lui faire l'amour, là debout dans le couloir où ils pouvaient se faire surprendre par Stefan et Elena à n'importe quel moment. Une fois qu'ils furent rassasiés l'un de l'autre, ils s'installèrent au salon et prirent le temps de parler, de tout et de rien. Irina en profita pour lui faire passer l'invitation à diner.

- _Hum hum,_ répondit Damon en réfléchissant.

_- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de ma tante quand même, _ricana Irina à califourchon sur lui.

- _Ne jamais sous estimer une mère, ou quoi que se soit qui s'en rapproche, quand il s'agit de faire passer un sale quart d'heure au petit copain du moment. _

_- Tu connais déjà Jenna je te signale. _

_- Et je te signale qu'elle ne m'aime pas vraiment, et savoir qu'on couche ensemble ne vas pas arranger mon cas, _rétorqua Damon.

- _Elle changera d'avis tu verras et puis je lui ai dis pour la fac tu pars avec des points d'avance. _

_- Trop aimable,_ railla Damon.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser de nouveau pour être interrompu peu après par Elena et Stefan rentrés de court.

_- Y a des chambres pour faire ça,_ s'exclama Elena faisant mine d'être dégoutée.

- _Bonjour à toi aussi cousine,_ répondit Irina en se levant. _C'était bien les cours ? _

_- Comme d'hab, toujours aussi barbants surtout quand tu sais qu'il y a bien plus à apprendre que ce que les profs t'enseigne. _

_- Depuis le temps que je dis que les cours sur l'art de tuer un vampire devraient être au programme_, ria Irina alors que Damon et Stefan grognaient.

Ce son fit rires plus qu'autre choses les cousines qui s'entendaient plus que bien maintenant.

_- Les jeunes tant que j'y pense, diner de famille dans la semaine, tout le monde doit être présent,_ dit-elle à Elena.

- _Les jeunes ?_ reprit Stefan, _t'est au courant que j'ai plus du triple de ton âge ? _

_- Un détail sans importance, _assura Irina avec une moue moqueuse dont elle avait le secret.

_- Voila pourquoi je suis fou d'elle,_ répliqua Damon à embrassant Irina.

Stefan et Elena montèrent à l'étage faire leurs devoirs, du moins c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit, alors qu'Irina délaissa Damon sur le seuil de la porte. Elle devait encore régler quelques détails avec le secrétariat de la fac. Le reste de la journée passa ainsi, chacun vacant à ses occupations sans se préoccuper des soucis plus importants qu'ils avaient. Tous avaient rapport avec un seul et même homme : Klaus.

Le plus vieux vampire de tous les temps et d'après la légende, le plus sadique et le plus pervers de tous aussi. Pourtant ils auraient dû s'en préoccuper. Irina régla ses problèmes de paperasse plus vite que prévu et comme souvent, téléphona à Damon pour le voir.

- _Tu es chez toi ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

- _Non je suis avec le shérif, je règle quelques détails et je rentre, _lui dit-il à voix basse_. Tu n'a qu'à passer au manoir et tu m'attends là bas. Stef et Elena doivent y être encore. _

_- Ok, à toute. _

Elle raccrocha et décida que puisqu'elle avait un peu de temps devant elle, elle pouvait repasser par chez elle se refaire une beauté. C'est le souci quand vous sortez avec un mec qui est toujours au top, faut rester à la hauteur. Elle échangea son top vert pour un débardeur moulant rouge sang, peut-être pas la couleur la plus prudente quand on sort avec un vampire mais elle aimait le danger. Elle enfila ensuite un slim en jean bleu foncé, surmontait par une paire de botte en cuir noir également. Pour une fois, elle relâcha ses cheveux, se coiffa à l'aide de ses doigts et fut fin prête à partir. Comme à son habitude, elle se gara devant le manoir et entra sans frapper. Elle jeta ses affaires sur le petit meuble dans le couloir et appela sa cousine et son copain … pas de réponse.

- _Bon bas me voila seule_, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se faufila jusque dans la bibliothèque et se servit un verre de whisky avant de fureter vers les étagères remplies de livres. Elle cherchait un bouquin qui l'occuperait le temps que Damon rentre. Elle trouva un exemplaire de poésie ancienne qui lui plaisait assez. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil, son livre dans la main, son verre de l'autre. Elle avait commençait la lecture des vers depuis quelques minutes quand elle entendit le bruit désormais familier d'un vampire qui se déplace à grande vitesse. Un long sifflement se fit entendre sur sa droite, le temps qu'elle tourne la tête, il était sur la gauche.

_- Ok, tu veux jouer, on va jouer,_ clama-t-elle d'un ton sec en posant son livre et son verre. _Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement cette fois Salvatore ! Le premier dehors ! _

Elle se tue ensuite et écouta attentivement, fermant même les yeux pour que ses autres sens s'intensifient. Elle repéra de nouveau un sifflement derrière elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et jugea de la distance à parcourir jusqu'à la porte, c'était faisable. Elle piqua un sprint à travers la bibliothèque pour se retrouver dans le couloir mais avant qu'elle n'ait pus atteindre la porte, une ombre se jeta sur elle et la souleva d'une main.

_- Il semblerait que j'ai gagné,_ déclara un timbre de voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle regarda alors l'homme et se figea, constatant que non seulement c'était bien un vampire, mais qu'elle ne savait absolument pas qui c'était ! Son cœur s'emballa, l'adrénaline monta en elle et malgré le fait qu'il la tenait d'une main par la gorge, elle trouva la force de parler.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ articula-t-elle difficilement.

_- Visiblement pas celui que tu attendais ! _ricana-t-il avec un sourire en coin_. Sans paraitre prétentieux, je pense que tu as déjà dû entendre parler de moi. _

Elle le regarda alors plus attentivement. Grand blond, les cheveux courts en bataille, des yeux bleu magnifiques, une barbe naissante marquait un visage à damné un saint. Mais ce fut la puissance et l'arrogance plus qu'évidente qui se dégageait de lui, qui la renseignèrent sur son identité.

- _Arrogant et prétentieux à souhait, tu ne peux être que Klaus, _siffla-t-elle en s'armant de courage.

Elle retint son souffle, envoyant une prière silencieuse à un dieu auquel elle ne croyait même pas et attendit, se préparant à mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle aurait bien fermé les yeux, mais ce simple geste aurait indiqué à son agresseur qu'elle avait peur et elle ne lui ferait pas se plaisir. Quoiqu'il devait déjà savoir qu'elle paniquait vu les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle sentit ses doigts glacés raffermir leurs prises sur sa gorge mais elle retint le cri qui voulait sortir et riva ses yeux à ceux du vampire.

- _Pour te servir,_ confirma-t-il amusé.

Il le détailla un moment, le tenant toujours par la gorge, s'attardant sur sa poitrine mise en valeur par son top décolleté. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la relâcha et elle s'écroula sur le sol, portant ses mains à son cou pour le masser.

_- C'est donc toi la seconde humaine qui t'est introduit dans le lit d'un Salvatore. Décidément c'est un faible de plus en plus courant chez mes congénères, il va falloir que je remédie à ça le plus vite possible. _

_- Vas te faire foutre,_ cracha Irina en se relevant difficilement.

- _Hum, grande gueule en plus, j'aime ça. Je commence à comprendre Damon, _dit-il en la reluquant de plus en plus.

_- Il n'est pas là, alors tire-toi. _

Klaus la saisit de nouveau par le cou et la fit remonter le long du mur jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus terre.

_- N'oublie pas à qui tu parle l'humaine,_ susurra-t-il à son oreille d'une voix calme.

Irina se débattit, tentant de faire relâcher la poigne de fer qui lui enserrait la gorge mais c'était perdu d'avance. Il la fit redescendre, et s'assura qu'elle touchait de nouveau le sol avant de desserrer quelque peu sa prise sur elle.

_- J'ai un message pour les Salvatore, tu seras donc le messager. Je veux les voir le plus tôt possible, je repasserais ici se soir à minuit. Qu'ils ne perdent pas leur temps à préparer un coup fourré, ils ne sont pas de taille contre moi. Comprit ? _

Ne pouvant pas parler, Irina opina de la tête. Klaus accrocha son regard à celui de la jeune femme et passa ensuite le nez dans son cou, humant l'arome de son sang. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la griffa, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang sur son pouce alors qu'elle émettait un cri étouffé par la peur. Quand elle le vit lécher le sang sur son doigt, elle cru qu'elle allait vomir. Voir Damon boire avait quelque chose d'excitant et d'exaltant mais là … ça lui collait une nausée monstrueuse.

_- Délicieux,_ susurra-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il la relâchait pour de bon.

Elle tomba au sol, ces jambes ne pouvant pas la porter. Quand elle releva les yeux, Klaus était partit laissant la porte grande ouverte. Elle se rua sur son portable et composa le numéro de Damon, les doigts tremblant.

_- Je suis sur la route, je suis là dans cinq minutes,_ dit-il en décrochant.

_- Trente seconde, ça serait mieux_, répliqua-t-elle la voie tremblante.

A son timbre, il comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

_- Tu vas bien ?_ demanda-t-il mort d'inquiétude.

- _Klaus m'a rendu visite. _

_- J'arrive. _

Damon raccrocha sans ajouter un mot. Il accéléra, dépassant largement la vitesse autorisé dans la bourgade qu'était Mystics Falls. Il prit à peine le temps de se garer et sauta de la voiture qui calla sous la manœuvre brusque, alors que Damon était déjà à l'intérieur. Il trouva Irina toujours assise au sol, tremblante de la tête au pied, et plus important blessée ! Il avait sentit l'odeur de son sang à peine avait-il mit un pied dans le manoir.

- _Je suis là,_ dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la porta jusqu'au salon avant d'examiner la griffure dans son coup, ce n'était pas bien profond, ça avait même commençait à sécher, mais l'importance de la blessure n'avait justement pas d'importance ! On avait porté la main sur elle, c'est tout ce qu'il voyait.

_- Dit moi ce qu'il c'est passé,_ demanda-t-il contenant difficilement sa rage.

- _Je suis venue t'attendre comme tu me l'a dis, il n'y avait personne à la maison alors je me suis servis un verre et j'ai pris un bouquin pour m'occuper en attendant, _dit-elle en désignant de la tête le livre posé sur la petite table_. J'ai entendu un bruit derrière moi, j'ai cru que c'était toi qui voulait me foutre la trouille, je ne me suis pas méfiée plus que ça … quelle conne, _se dit-elle.

_- C'est autant ma faute, si on avait pas ce jeu pervers tu aurait été sur tes gardes, _la rassura Damon.

_- Ca n'aurait pas changé grand-chose au final crois-moi, _ajouta-t-elle_. Je lui ai proposé de jouer, le premier dehors. A quelques mètres de la porte il m'est tombé dessus, je ne sais même pas d'où il est sortit. Il s'est présenté, il à dit qu'il avait un message pour vous. _

_- C'est quoi ce message ? _feula Damon fou de rage.

- _Il doit vous parler, il repassera ce soir à minuit et pas la peine de lui monter un traquenard il s'y attend. Il à dit que les vampires se prenaient de plus en plus d'affection pour les humaines, que ça ne lui plaisait pas, il m'a reluqué de haut en bas avant de me griffer et de lécher le sang qui avait coulé. C'était … écœurant, _ajouta-t-elle encore sous le choc.

_- Depuis le temps que je te dis de boire cette putain de verveine !_

_- Ca aurait changé quoi au final au juste hein ? _hurla Irina_, je te signale qu'il est entré sans y être invité, ça m'étonnerait que vos trucs anti-vampire marchent pour lui !_

_- Faut que je prévienne Stefan et Elena._

Damon se leva d'un bond et téléphona à son frère, qui lui apprit qu'ils étaient en chemin, Elena et lui. Rassuré de savoir son frère au courant, il prit enfin le temps de s'occuper d'Irina. En un éclair, il monta dans la salle de bain de l'étage et revint avec une trousse de secours.

_- Ca va piquer un peu ma belle,_ dit-il en approchant une compresse imbibé de désinfectant sur la coupure.

Il appliqua ensuite une compresse propre avant de faire un pansement. Elena entra dans la pièce en courant, se jetant sur sa cousine dés qu'elle la vit.

_- Tu vas bien ?_ lui demanda-t-elle paniquée.

- _Ca va,_ répondit-elle. _Un petit remontant et ça ira mieux. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?_ demanda Stefan.

_- Nous parler,_ railla Damon. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il à a nous dire mais il commence mal en s'en prenant à elle. _

Irina sourit, elle aimer le voir s'inquiéter, c'était sa façon à lui de lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle. Elle expliqua « l'entrevue » en détail et ensemble ils cherchèrent un plan. Le seul souci, c'est que comme l'avait fait remarquer Irina, les trucs anti-vampires n'avaient pas l'air de marcher sur lui. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'atteindre, ils décidèrent de s'en tenir aux pieux et à la verveine. Les filles insistèrent pour rester alors que les frères tentèrent de les forcer à rentrer chez elles mais devant leurs arguments, ils capitulèrent, avouant qu'elles étaient plus en sécurité avec eux que seules chez elles.

Ils attendirent donc tous les quatre, assis dans le salon, cherchant à s'occuper. Alors que l'horloge sonnait le premier coup de minuit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Klaus entra sans plus de cérémonie. Les garçons se mirent aussitôt en position défensive, poussant les filles derrière eux.

_- Rangez les crocs, les pieux et la verveine, si vous tenez à la vie et à elles_, s'exclama Klaus en désignant les filles d'un signe de tête. _Vous savez bien que je pourrais les tuer d'un simple claquement de doigt sans qu'aucun de vous deux n'aient eu le temps de bouger. _

Damon et Stefan se regardèrent et comme ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, ils obtempérèrent.

_- Bien, voila une sage décision,_ se ravit Klaus en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils, tout à son aise. _On va pourvoir parler maintenant. _

Nos quatre comparses regardèrent incrédule le nouvel arrivant s'installer confortablement et détailler la déco, comme s'il était en simple visite. Damon sentit la main d'Irina se glisser dans la sienne pour l'inciter à se calmer mais celui-ci avait bien du mal à se reprendre. Il profita d'un moment où Klaus détourna la tête pour scruter la bibliothèque derrière lui, pour lui sauter dessus mais avant que Damon n'ait atteint sa cible, il fut soulevé de Terre d'une seule main par Klaus qui affichait son plus mauvais visage.

_- Il me semblait pourtant avoir était clair petit vampire_, siffla-t-il, _à moins que la messagère n'est pas fait passer le message correctement. _

Il jeta alors un regard dédaigneux à Irina qui n'avait put s'empêcher de crier quand elle avait vu Damon aux prises de l'originel. Stefan, tout croc dehors, tentait du mieux que possible de protéger à la fois les filles et de sortir son frère de là.

_- Le message à était très clair,_ rétorqua Damon en frappant Klaus de toutes ses forces, _et c'est bien pour ça que tu vas payer !_

Klaus n'avait pas bougé sous la puissance du coup et avait au contraire raffermit sa prise sur la gorge du vampire, le faisant suffoquer à petit feu.

- _Relâche-le,_ prévint Stefan.

- _Ou quoi ?_ railla Klaus. _Vous n'êtes pas de taille ! Je suis le plus puissant des vampires, le plus vieux, vous n'êtes que de simple moucheron pour moi alors un conseil, ne me donnez pas une bonne raison de vous tuez ! Quand à la donzelle dont tu t'es entiché Damon, elle est encore en vie je te signale, ce qui est révélateur de ma bonne volonté ! _

Klaus relâcha Damon qui tomba au sol à genoux, reprenant son souffle difficilement. Aussitôt, Irina et Elena se précipitèrent à ses cotés pour l'aider à se relever.

_- Regardez-moi ça, si c'est pas mignon_, ricana Klaus en voyant la scène. _Deux humaines qui accourent pour venir en aide à un vampire ! Les temps ont décidément bien changés, _soupira-t-il navré.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ demanda Stefan qui s'était déplacé et faisait maintenant bloc devant son frère.

_- Ah en voila une question censée ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis en ville pour une bonne raison, le sacrifice qui brisera la malédiction,_ dit-il avec un sourire en coin en jetant un regard à Elena.

_- En quoi ça nous concerne ?_ demanda Damon qui avait repris ses esprits.

- _Ca vous concerne de prés et vous le savez bien mais vous savez aussi que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, ce qui m'amène à mon souci. Katherina à … disons le trouver un moyen radical pour s'échapper de l'appartement de ce prof miteux … elle y a mit le feu_, dit-il avec une moue désolé sans vraiment savoir si c'était pour l'appart ou pour Katherina.

_- En voila au moins une dont on n'aura plus à se soucier_, railla Damon.

_- Elle n'est pas morte si ça peut te rassurer,_ lui apprit Klaus. _J'ai pus la sortir de là à temps, cela m'aurait désolé qu'elle décide encore une fois de se jouer de moi. Elle est en sécurité, mon sorcier aussi mais leur refuge ne convient pas à … disons quelqu'un de mon prestige. _

Il regarda alors son assemblée, tentant de leur faire comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Elena fut la première à lire entre les lignes.

_- Je dois avoir mal compris parce qu'on dirait que vous attendez qu'on vous offre l'hospitalité,_ commença-t-elle en riant à moitié.

- _Tu dois avoir en effet mal comprit parce que si ne c'était pas le cas, ça serait hors de question_, gronda Damon en gardant à l'œil Klaus.

- _Au contraire, elle à très bien comprit. J'ai besoin d'un logement plus confortable qu'une tombe ou une chambre d'hôtel. De plus j'ai certain besoin qui je le sais seront très bien comblés ici, vu les réserves personnelles qui sont en votre possession._

_- Vas te faire foutre ! _répondit Stefan perdant son calme légendaire._ Tu veux qu'on t'héberge non mais c'est une blague ou quoi ? Tu veux déjà vider de son sang la femme que j'aime et maintenant tu compte venir carrément nous narguer sous notre toit ? _

Klaus se leva de son fauteuil et fit quelques pas, arpentant la pièce de long en large. Au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait, les autres adaptaient leur position pour toujours le garder en vue.

_- Sachez quand même que je le demande gentiment, je pourrais vous forcer à le faire et puis … disons que si vous me rendiez ce petit service … je pourrais être enclin à changer certain de mes plans, _commença Klaus avec un sourire mystérieux sur le visage.

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Pour Elena je ne pourrais rien y faire. Elle est le seul double qui existe et malheureusement ce simple fait la condamne et j'en suis désolé même si vous ne me pensez pas sincère. Tuer une pareille beauté me brise le cœur d'avance. _

_- Je vais le tuer_, siffla Damon.

_- Vas au but au lieu de tourner autour du pot_, rétorqua Irina en gardant Damon auprès d'elle, elle l'aimait trop pour le laisser faire une bêtise qu'il paierait de sa vie.

_- J'ai besoin d'un loup, d'un vampire et du double. Je vous laisse choisir le loup et le vampire qui seront tués. Ca peut tres bien être un humain qu'on devra transformer aussi, c'est pas un problème, _dit-il d'un mouvement désinvolte de la main_._

_- C'est une blague ? _demanda Elena offusquée.

_- C'est une offre très sérieuse et surtout généreuse,_ répondit dans un grondement Klaus. _Ca te permettrait de sauver ton ami à poil, comment s'appel-t-il déjà … Tyler c'est ça ? _

Il afficha un sourire sadique, satisfait de la réaction d'Elena qui était choquée d'apprendre que Tyler était l'otage de Klaus.

_- Je les ai attrapé il y a deux nuits, lui et son amie la louve. Je n'en ai besoin que d'un, je vous laisse choisir celui qui aura la vie sauve. Je peux également vous promettre de vous laisser tranquille jusqu'au rituel. Vous n'aurez rien à craindre et pourrez profiter de ces derniers jours tous ensemble sans vous soucier de moi. Je vous laisse quelques heures pour y réfléchir. _

_- C'est tout réfléchit,_ répondit Stefan alors que Klaus se dirigeait vers la sortie.

_- Attends_, s'écria Elena._ C'est d'accord. _

_- Quoi ? _s'exclamèrent Irina, Damon et Stefan d'une même voix.

- _C'est d'accord,_ répéta-t-elle en tournant délibérément le dos à Klaus. _On sait qu'on ne pourra rien pour me sauver, vous le savez et je le sais aussi. Mes jours sont comptés et si j'ai la possibilité de les passer l'esprit libre et sans avoir à me soucier de lui, je le fais. On pourra sauver Tyler en plus, il faut saisir cette chance. _

_- Non mais t'a fumé quoi cousine,_ s'écria Irina alors que Klaus les regardait, amusé. _On ne va pas laisser ce monstre s'installer ici avec eux ! Et puis qui te dit que ça ne fait pas encore partit d'un de ces plans tordus ! On ne fait peut-être avoir. _

_- Non_, bredouilla Elena hésitante en regardant Klaus. _Il est comme Elijah …_ _Ils sont d'une autre époque, une époque où les valeurs étaient différentes et où la parole avait une grande importance. Klaus est un noble … et je veux croire qu'il respectera sa parole. _

Il afficha un sourire énigmatique avant de faire une révérence devant Elena, montrant ainsi qu'il venait définitivement d'une toute autre époque !

_- Elles seront en sécurité, je ne les toucherais pas, elle y comprit,_ reprit Klaus en désignant Irina d'un signe de tête. _Bien qu'elle n'ait pas grande valeur à mes yeux, elle à en aux vôtres, elle ne sera donc pas inquiétée … pour le moment. _

Damon se mit à gronder furieusement et passa une nouvelle fois à l'attaque, entrainant Klaus dans une chute rocambolesque. En un quart de seconde, ils furent tout les deux debout et s'affrontaient de nouveau, menaçant.

_- Tu vas finir par te faire tuer à vouloir la sauver d'un danger qui n'existe pas_, siffla Klaus.

_- Tu es peut-être un Originel, mais on trouvera un moyen de te flinguer, crois-moi et ce jour là, je vais me faire une joie de bousiller ta sale tronche et de te faire ravaler ton sourire,_ promit Damon.

- _En attendant, on va cohabiter, _répondit le blond en remettant sa veste de costume en place._ Je ferrais porter quelqu'une de mes affaires demain, profitez de votre dernière nuit sans moi. Encore une fois je suis généreux et je vous fais une faveur. A demain … coloc_, railla-t-il avant de partir enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous mets tout de suite la suite afin que vous ayez un peu plus à lire. Sachez que la suite est déjà ecrite je publierais donc assez vite si les lecteurs sont au rendez-vous. **

* * *

><p>Les deux vampires et les deux femmes qui les accompagnaient, restèrent tout les quatre ébahis en regardant la porte de la demeure qui venait de se refermer sans bruit. Avaient-ils tous étaient victime d'hallucination ? La scène surréaliste avait-elle vraiment eu lieu ? Damon se servit un verre de scotch qu'il avala cul sec avant de briser le verre contre le mur le plus proche.<p>

− _Bordel de merde ! _s'écria-t-il._ Charmant plan Elena, vraiment ! Pourquoi ne pas t'offrir en sacrifice sur un autel tant que tu y es ! Accueillir Klaus ici non mais franchement ! _

− _Je te signale qu'il peut entrer ici comme dans un moulin, _s'exclama Elena n'ayant pas peur du regard furibond du vampire._ Je préfère lui rendre ce service est avoir l'esprit tranquille pour quelques jours, que de devoir surveiller mes arrières dés que je bouge !_

− _Au moins on saura où il est, _renchérit Irina._ Vous vous posiez toujours des questions sur ce qu'il fait, vous pourrez le garder à l'œil comme ça. _

Damon lui jeta un regard furieux et jura comme un charretier dans sa barbe.

− _Du calme Damon, _tenta de l'apaiser Stefan._ C'est pas idéal je suis d'accord avec toi, mais c'est fait et comme le dit Elena, elle peut avoir l'esprit libre au moins maintenant. _

− _Explique moi juste comment on trouve un plan pour le renvoyer six pieds sous terre s'il est collé à nos basques ? _siffla Damon en buvant une gorgée de scotch directement à la bouteille.

− _Il va falloir prévenir Bonnie, _soupira Stefan_. Elle devra attendre qu'on appel. On ne peut plus prendre le risque qu'il surprenne une conversation. _

− _Et Elijah ? _demanda Elena en regardant les garçons._ On le prévient ? _

− _Il va falloir je pense. Il a dit qu'il nous aiderait, mieux vaut qu'il ait toutes les infos. _

− _Brave petits scout, _ricana Damon._ Si vous pensez pouvoir faire confiance à un originel pour en tuer un autre vous vous gourez je vous le dis ! On va tous se faire descendre, voila comment ça finira ! Je vais tenter de profiter du reste de la nuit pour prendre un peu de bon temps. Après tout, à partir de demain il va surement falloir que je dorme avec une dague sous l'oreiller ! _

Damon grommela encore entre ses dents un moment puis prit la main d'Irina avant de la guider vers l'étage où il comptait bien profiter du reste de la nuit en sa compagnie, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire ! Elle sentait que dans les jours à venir, l'intimité serait surement du luxe, alors autant savourer chaque seconde qu'ils leurs restaient.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Chacun priait silencieusement pour que tout ceci soit un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, il leur suffit pourtant de croiser le regard d'un autre habitant du manoir pour savoir que c'était malheureusement la réalité ! Stefan et Elena se préparèrent pour les cours dans un silence quasi religieux, Damon ne desserra pas les dents, quand à Irina, elle était ravie d'avoir des courses à faire pour la fac. Elle allait hurler si elle restait une minute de plus ici. Quand elle repassa à la demeure Salvatore en fin d'après-midi, de nombreux bagages encombraient le hall d'entrée.

− _Il est arrivé ?_ demanda-t-elle à un Damon aussi glacial que la banquise.

_ Son altesse est en effet dans la demeure. Il visite afin de choisir sa chambre,_ persifla-t-il entre ses dents.

Irina, malgré la situation, ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la colère de Damon. Elle comprenait ses craintes et son énervement, mais malheureusement, Klaus avait décidé de s'installer et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher ! Autant faire en sorte que la cohabitation se passe pour le mieux.

− _Ca vas bien se passer tu vas voir, _lui dit-elle en lui caressant le visage. _Elena à confiance en lui et nous en elle, on devrait se concentrer là-dessus. _

− _On voit que tu ne connais pas ta cousine toi ! Si on l'avait écouté à chaque fois qu'elle avait un plan débile, on serait déjà tous mort à l'heure qu'il est !_

_ Ca peut toujours s'arranger ça, _railla une voix dans l'escalier.

Klaus apparut sur le palier du premier avant de descendre à une vitesse vertigineuse se planter devant Irina.

− _Je plaisante bien sur,_ reprit-il en adressant un demi-sourire à Damon.

Le vampire fulminait. Klaus s'était placé entre lui et Irina si bien que Damon ne pouvait rien faire pour la protéger de lui. L'originel qui avait remarqué ce fait, s'amusa quelque instant de la situation avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, reculant volontairement loin de la jeune femme.

− _Je vous l'ai dis, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Sauf si vous vous en prenez à ma personne bien sur, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire contrit en regardant Damon.

_ Bien sur, _répliqua celui-ci qui sentait le pieu qu'il avait dans la poche lui démanger la main.

Sachant très bien que l'arme ne serait d'aucune utilité, il décida de se tenir à carreau pour une fois et de jouer les hôtes dignes de ce nom.

_ Tu as trouvé une chambre ?_

_ En effet. Celle avec la salle de bain décorée dans les tons rouges qui donne sur l'avant de la maison. _

_ Autrement dit celle voisine de la mienne ! _siffla Damon.

_ Oh, vraiment ? _demanda Klaus d'une voix innocente.

_ Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? _demanda Irina en tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

_ Ca ira merci. Madox m'a apporté mes effets personnels, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. _

Irina ne voulant pas dire une ânerie garda le silence, pendant que Damon et Klaus se tenaient en chien de faïence, fermement plantés sur leurs deux pieds. Malgré la tension qui se dégageait de la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de les trouver beaux tout les deux. Une puissance inouïe émanait des vampires, tels deux guerriers s'apprêtant à combattre. Il fallait juste qu'elle s'arrange pour que le combat n'ait pas lieu maintenant avec elle au milieu.

− _Tu veux peut-être visiter ? _proposa-t-elle, sentant qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour éviter que les deux hommes s'étripent.

− _En voila une belle idée ! _approuva-t-il avec un grand sourire charmeur._ Damon si tu pouvais monter ceci dans ma chambre, _dit-il en désignant les bagages_, ça serait aimable de ta part. _

_ Vas te faire foutre, je ne suis pas ton larbin, _rugit Damon les yeux noirs de rage.

− _Bon j'en ai marre là, _s'exclama Irina._ Dit moi toi, _ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Klaus,_ tu compte rester combien de temps au juste ? Histoire que je sache pendant combien de jour je vais devoir marcher sur des œufs et désamorcer les bombes. Si vous devez vous sauter à la gorge faite-le maintenant qu'on en parle plus bordel ! Vous m'emmerdez à la fin ! _

Sur ce, elle les planta tout les deux là et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la cuisine. Elle avait dans l'idée de se faire un café, mais vu l'état de ses nerfs, leurs injecter une nouvelle dose d'excitant n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Elle ouvrit un placard et en sortit une bouteille de vin rouge qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Voila ce qui lui fallait, un bon verre de vin en admirant la vue splendide du jardin, ça lui ferrait du bien … quand aux males ils n'avaient qu'à s'arranger entre eux ! Elle sirota son verre en fulminant, appuyée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Moins d'une heure qu'elle était en leur présence elle devenait déjà folle, elle n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait se soir, quand Stefan serait également présent ! La nuit promettait d'être longue, trèèèès longue ! Soupirant en se disant qu'elle devrait peut-être rentrer chez Jenna et les laisser se débrouiller, elle se retourna pour se servir un second verre de vin, quand elle poussa un hurlement.

_ Bordel, tu pourrais prévenir !_ hurla-t-elle en rattrapant de justesse la bouteille de vin qui lui avait glissé des mains.

Klaus la regardait, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler à son tour. Elle avait du mal à l'avouer, mais il était plutôt craquant. Elle se dit alors qu'elle était franchement idiote ! Est-ce qu'il existait des vampires non dotés d'un sex-appeal extraordinaire ? Elle en avait croisé plusieurs depuis qu'elle était ici, jamais elle n'en avait trouvé un moche ! En même temps pour un prédateur, mieux valait avoir le visage d'un ange, c'était plus pratique pour chasser ! Et une fois de plus, ce vampire là, originel qui plus est, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle l'aurait carrément trouvé beau s'il ne se dégageait pas de lui cette aura de noirceur qui l'entourait.

Elle remarqua que comparé à la veille, où il portait un costume, il avait choisit un style vestimentaire plus classique et actuel. Un jean bleu foncé et un polo à manche longue gris clair. Elle constata qu'il portait quelques bijoux également. Automatiquement et sans y faire attention, elle se mit à la recherche d'une pierre de lapis lazzuli. C'était devenu un de ces jeux quand elle rencontrait un vampire en plein jour. Identifier le bijou qui le protégeait du soleil. Ca pouvait toujours servir au cas où il passerait à l'attaque. Si elle pouvait arracher le bijou, une porte de sortie s'ouvrait à elle. Etrangement, elle n'en trouva aucun. Elle dû froncer les sourcils car il avança vers elle.

_ Un problème dans mon examen de passage ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

_ Tes bijoux, _dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux,_ aucun ne te protège du soleil. _

_ Je suis un originel, ce petit … contre temps météorologique ne s'applique pas à moi. _

_ Hum, _répondit-elle d'une voix ennuyée.

Elle se servit un verre de vin quand elle sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'elle était seule dans la pièce avec lui. Elle posa doucement la bouteille et fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

_ Où est Damon ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme.

_ A l'étage, il finit de monter mes affaires, _ricana-t-il en se servant un verre à son tour.

_ Bien … je vais y aller je crois … _

_ Et cette visite ? _

− _Je … hum … écoute on vas pas tourner autour du pot c'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je ne t'aime pas et tu meurs d'envie de m'arracher la gorge, histoire de me faire fermer ma grande gueule une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu peux comprendre que l'envie de me retrouver seule avec toi ne m'enchante pas des masses, _grimaça-t-elle avant de boire cul sec son second verre de vin.

_ Pourquoi l'avoir proposé alors ? _

_ Parce que je parle trop ? _

_ De toute évidence,_ confirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, qui parurent durer une éternité pour Irina, avant qu'il ne s'avance vers elle à vitesse vampirique, la forçant à reculer contre la baie vitrée.

− _Tu as parlé, tu vas donc devoir tenir parole si tu veux que je tienne la mienne. Et puis … il me semblait que les femmes Gilbert avaient un peu plus de courage que ça, _ajouta-t-il amusé.

− _Ce n'est pas un manque de courage, _siffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

− _Ah non ? _demanda-t-il en lui présentant son bras.

Le geste la prit au dépourvu mais elle tenta de ne rien en montrer. Ca faisait tellement vieux jeu. En même temps, il ne devait pas être tout jeune l'originel, dans les 800 ou 900 balais facile. Et pas un cheveu blanc, pensa-t-elle en regardant ses cheveux blonds. Soufflant un bon coup pour s'armer de courage, elle posa son verre et passa une main tremblante sur le bras tendu vers elle. Aussitôt sa main en place, Klaus, colla son bras contre son corps, emprisonnant le poignet d'Irina.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fou avec elle ? _siffla Damon en entrant dans la pièce.

_ En parfaite hôtesse de maison, elle allait me faire visiter la demeure, _répondit Klaus tout sourire.

− Je croyais que tu avais déjà visité en cherchant ta chambre ?

− Juste le premier étage pas le reste de cette splendide maison.

_ Irina vient là, _dit Damon en tendant la main vers elle_. Tu ne lui dois rien, laisse courir. _

_ Je … non ça ne m'ennuis pas. Il va vivre là, autant que je m'y fasse en me collant au diable tout de suite. _

Klaus eu un sourire qui dévoila des canines particulièrement blanches et Damon poussa un léger grognement.

− _Damon … ça ira je t'assure_, reprit Irina la voix tremblante.

L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines, comme rarement. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle sentait une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Y a pas à dire, rien de mieux qu'un vampire pour vous faire ressentir de folles émotions ! S'armant de courage en jetant un regard à Damon, elle prit la marche et quitta la cuisine. Sur le seuil elle dû marquer un arrêt, Klaus étant passé devant pour lui tenir la porte.

_ Et galant en plus avec ça_, railla Damon qui les suivaient à la trace.

Klaus ne répondit pas et continua sa visite, Irina toujours accrochée à son bras. Si on oubliait le fait qu'il était le digne représentant de Belzebuth sur Terre, elle aurait presque put se sentir à l'aise en sa présence, mais son instinct lui ne risquait pas de l'oublier ! Toutes les alarmes dans le corps de la jeune femme s'étaient déclenchées dès qu'il était entré dans la cuisine. Maintenant qu'elle se tenait aussi prés de lui, elle avait l'impression de devoir luter contre son corps pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir en courant. Cette colocation n'avait pas finit de jouer avec les nerfs d'Irina, elle le sentait !


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voici la suite des aventures de notre cher Klaus dans le manoir Salvatore lol. Ca à l'air de bien vous plaire, j'en suis vraiment ravie pour le coup ! Je vous laisse lire on se retrouver à la fin ^^_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Deux jours avaient passés depuis que sa majesté Niklaus avait décidé d'élire domicile au manoir. Deux jours éprouvant pour tout le monde, surtout pour les filles ! Stefan et Damon, grinçaient des crocs et faisaient bloc devant elles, dés que Klaus entrait dans la demeure, ce qui agaçait fortement l'originel. Irina en était désormais certaine, ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'un bain de sang n'éclate dans la maison ! Elena, elle ne pouvait jamais être seule. Une violente dispute avait d'ailleurs éclatée entre elle et Stefan quand elle avait voulu s'enfermer au second pour se détendre dans un bon bain chaud.

_ Je t'accompagne, _avait répondu le vampire.

− _J'y vais et j'y vais seule ! Je n'ai besoin ni d'une baby sitter ni d'un garde du corps ! _avait répliqué Elena furieuse en claquant violement la porte.

− _Tu sais que je pourrais entrer si je le voulais ? Je n'ai qu'à défoncer la porte pour te rejoindre !_

− _Et si tu fais ça, je me tire de cette baraque et tu ne me reverras jamais alors fou moi la paie Stefan ! Je ne crains rien dans un bain il me semble ! _

Stefan avait rejoins Irina qui observait la scène à quelques pas en émettant un bruit qui ressemblait fort au feulement d'un chat. Un très gros chat même ! Avec des crocs acérés dans la bouche ! Klaus avait alors choisit, comme par hasard, ce moment précis pour se pointer dans le couloir, un sourire en coin sur le visage ! Son sourire moqueur se fit encore plus grand en passant devant eux.

− _Et ça te fait rire toi ? _l'avait apostrophé Irina_. Tu te rends compte que c'est quand même à cause de toi que tout le monde est sur les nerfs ? _

− _Je sais, c'est ce qui me fait rire d'ailleurs. Depuis que je suis ici vous êtes tous sur vos gardes, attendant que j'égorge quelqu'un ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Comme je ne fais rien et que je me conduis en parfait gentleman, vos nerfs sont à rude épreuve et risque de craquer dans très peu de temps. J'ai hâte de voir ce que donnera ce moment ! _avait-il répliqué un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Stefan avait alors sortit les crocs et Irina avait dû le retenir pour qu'il ne saute pas sur l'originel. Klaus se tenait à carreau pour le moment mais si on lui donnait une bonne raison, il était évident qu'il tuerait quiconque se mettrait sur sa route. Pacte avec Elena ou non ! Klaus avait ricané de plus belle devant le manque de réaction de Stefan et s'était éloigné en sifflotant tranquillement. Le vampire bouillonnant de colère et d'animosité, Irina avait préféré s'éloigner et regagner la chambre de Damon.

Comme Klaus l'avait dit, tout le monde était à cran et plus les jours passaient, pire c'était. Pourtant l'originel ne faisait rien pour les mettre mal à l'aise. Il était même plutôt du genre discret. On ne le voyait que rarement et souvent en coup de vent. Il avait l'air d'être assez occupé.

− _A préparer son plan pour tuer ma cousine,_ siffla Irina en serrant furieusement le volant de sa voiture.

Elle avait passé une partie de la journée à courir les boutiques pour s'acheter des livres pour la fac et à remplir toute la paperasse. Ca lui paraissait tellement idiot maintenant de reprendre ses études ici. Elle avait vu un calendrier dans une des librairies qu'elle avait visité le matin même. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait consciencieusement évité tous les calendriers qui lui tombaient sous les yeux, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à compter les jours jusqu'à la pleine lune. Certain aurait dit qu'elle vivait dans le déni de ce qui allait arriver, mais elle voulait juste profiter de sa cousine sans penser au rituel.

Pourtant ce matin, elle n'avait pus s'empêcher de compter. Dans une semaine tout juste, sa seule cousine serait offerte en sacrifice. Klaus lui avait toujours collé la frousse, il transpirait le mal par tous les pores de la peau, mais là, elle éprouvait une haine meurtrière pour le vampire. A telle point même qu'elle préférait ne pas avoir à le croiser avant un bon moment. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait tenter pour sauver Elena. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Damon, Stefan et même Elijah, craignaient de s'en prendre à Klaus, alors ce n'était surement pas une petite humaine qui était en mesure de faire grand-chose. Mise à part se faire tuer bien sur !

Irina passa en coup de vent chez Jenna. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'emménager ici, elle habitait quasiment chez les Salvatore tellement elle y passait de temps, mais elle aimait revenir chez sa tante. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être chez elle ici. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'activa pour prendre une douche. Une fois savonnée et rincée, elle s'enroula dans un drap de bain et fouilla ses tiroirs à la recherche de sous-vêtement. Elle fit un bon en arrière en sentant quelque chose égratigner son doigt.

_ Fait chier_, pesta-t-elle en suçant le sang qui perlait sur son pouce.

D'un œil prudent elle fouilla des yeux le tiroir avant que son regard ne soit attiré par une drôle de forme tout au fond. Oubliant complètement la douleur de son pouce, elle souleva les sous-vêtements et prit l'arme dans sa main en la caressant du bout des doigts. C'était le pieu et la seringue de verveine que Damon lui avait donné à son arrivée ici. Elle les avait mit au fond de son tiroir pensant n'en avoir jamais besoin … et pourtant ! Elle posa prudemment le pieu sur sa commode et s'habilla en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer un jean moulant, elle se ravisa et opta pour un baggi large avec plein de poche. Elle échangea ses bottes à talons hauts contre des baskets plates et bien stables. Il était temps qu'elle prenne en compte le danger qui l'entourait.

Elle ne ferait pas long feu face à un vampire mais elle pouvait au moins tenter de se défendre ! Elle glissa le pieu et la seringue dans une poche arrière et passa un gilet suffisamment long pour cacher la présence des armes. Au lieu de laisser ses cheveux libres comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis qu'elle était ici, elle les tressa afin d'avoir le visage dégagé. Voila au moins dans cette tenue plus rien de l'entraverait en cas de combat. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule, mais elle l'aurait été plus de faire comme ci tout allait bien. Elle allait devoir parler à Damon aussi pour qu'il lui apprenne à se défendre. Avoir un pieu c'était bien, être capable de l'utiliser sans danger pour elle c'était mieux ! Elle attrapa son sac à main et repartit pour le manoir. Sur la route, elle téléphona à son vampire.

_ Damon c'est moi, _dit-elle dés qu'il eu décrochait._ Tu es au manoir ?_

_ Non je suis encore avec l'originel numéro 2. Stefan tente de trouver quelque chose qui puisse sauver Elena. _

_ Tu pense que ça pourrait marcher ? _demanda-t-elle folle d'espoir.

_ J'en sais rien, mais on doit au moins tenter. _

_ Ok prend ton temps. Je vais … hey mais attends, où est Elena ? Qui est avec elle si Stefan est avec toi ?_

_ Du calme ma belle, _l'apaisa Damon_. Caro veille sur elle et Tyler est dans le coin aussi. Il ne lui arrivera rien. _

_ Ok, je serais au manoir … à toute. _

Irina coupa la conversation et se concentra sur la route. Elle avait l'impression encore une fois de ne servir à rien. Damon et Stefan complotaient avec Elijah pour sauver Elena. Tyler et Caro protégeaient sa cousine. Bonnie lisait ses grimoires avec l'aide de Jeremy, il n'y avait qu'elle qui n'avait rien à faire ! Elle détestait ça ! Elle grommela dans sa barbe jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en vue du manoir, puis reprit à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle jeta son sac sur le premier fauteuil qu'elle trouva et son gilet ne mit pas longtemps à suivre le même chemin. Elle eu alors l'impression que le pieu pesait plus lourd dans sa poche. Elle le sortit et le prit en main, l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de chercher la meilleure manière de le tenir. Quand elle fut à l'aise sur sa prise, elle tenta quelques mouvements avec pour voir comment son corps réagissait. Elle était assez ravie d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse bousculer et désarmer en un claquement de doigt.

Un instant elle avait un pieu dans la main, la seconde elle tournait sur elle-même à chercher d'où était venue l'attaque. Comme ci elle l'avait sentit arriver, elle releva les yeux vers la porte au moment où Klaus apparaissait devant. Sa main se porta à sa poche presque malgré elle pour y trouver la seringue, mais elle ne sentit rien sous ses doigts.

_ C'est ça que tu cherche peut-être ? _lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant la seringue de verveine.

_ Comment … tu … _bafouilla-t-elle.

_ Je suis très doué dans mon genre, et tout ça avec une seule main en plus ! Imagine si j'avais eu les deux de libres ! _

Elle remarqua alors le verre qu'il tenait, plein d'un liquide épais et rougeâtre. Elle grimaça en imaginant très bien ce qu'était le contenu.

_ Tu comptais faire quoi avec ça au juste ? _

− _Hum je sais pas attends laisse moi réfléchir. Un pieu + un vampire … hum je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire, _le nargua-t-elle.

− _Contre moi ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix banche et tranchante.

− _Qui sait ! _répondit-elle sans se démonter.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Sans ajouter un mot, il posa son verre de sang, leva le pieu et se le planta en plein cœur. Sous le choc, Irina retint son souffle et porta les mains à sa bouche.

− _Je ne crains pas les pieux,_ ajouta Klaus en retirant le bout de bois de son corps. _Mieux vaut que tu l'apprennes maintenant, ça t'évitera de te faire tuer pour rien ! De plus, pieu ou non, tu serais déjà morte si je l'avais voulu !_

Irina avait toujours eu conscience qu'il était fort mais après cette démonstration, il était encore monté sur l'échelle de la puissance. Comment tuer un vampire sur qui les choses classiques ne marchaient pas ?

_ Puisque tu ne crains rien … je suppose que tu peux me le rendre ?_ demande Irina sans trop y croire.

Pourtant elle le vit essuyer le sang sur sa chemise, qui était maintenant bonne pour la poubelle, et lui tendre le pieu, manche vers elle.

_ T'est sérieux ? _dit-elle en s'emparant prestement de l'arme_. Et la verveine ? _

_ Ca on va la garder à l'abri si tu veux bien, _railla-t-il en posant la seringue sur une console non loin de lui.

_ Ce qui veut dire que tu dois y être sensible, _déclara-t-elle en réfléchissant. _Sinon tu me la rendrais aussi … _

_ Range ça avant de te blesser, _ricana-t-il en la voyant passer le pieu d'une main à une autre.

− _Je dois apprendre à m'en servir ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu n'es pas le seul vampire dans le coin et je ne compte pas passer ma vie collée à Damon pour qu'il me protège ! _

− _Je vois … Tout ce que tu risque de faire là c'est de te casser le poignet ! Ta prise est aussi sure qu'une brindille ! Ta poigne doit être de fer si tu veux pouvoir tuer. Si tu t'imagine pouvoir traverse le sternum avec un poignet en chamallow tu te plante ! _

Il la regarda changer le pieu de main encore quelques instants puis tenter d'assurer une meilleure prise sur l'arme. Sans crier gare, ses doigts se retrouvèrent sur le poignet d'Irina qui recula d'un bon sous la surprise. Klaus n'en tint pas rigueur et corrigea la position du corps de la jeune femme avant de lui demander de frapper l'air. Elle répéta le geste plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il lui paraisse plus naturel.

_ Bien, sur moi maintenant,_ déclara-t-il en se plantant devant elle.

_ Que … quoi ? _

− _Tu as besoin de savoir ce que ça fait de traverser des cotes. Ca passe pas vraiment comme dans du beurre tu sais ! _ricana le vampire en voyant son air effaré._ Je ne crains rien. Tout comme cette Gucci qui est bonne pour la poubelle, _dit-il en regardant le trou sur sa chemise. _Je m'ennuie tu as besoin d'entrainement, je rends service ça m'occupera. Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu ne mourrais pas d'envie de me tuer pour ce que je vais faire à ta cousine. Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de beaucoup de motivation pour me frapper, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour décider Irina ! Elle passa à l'attaque aussitôt sauf qu'elle ne toucha jamais l'originel. Il se déplaçait si vite qu'elle pouvait à peine l'atteindre !

_ Arrête de bouger bordel ! _s'emporta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

− _Bien sur ! Le prochain vampire qui voudra te bouffer pour le diner va rester planté devant toi, bras grand ouvert pour te donner plus d'accès à son cœur, _siffla Klaus.

− _T'a dit que je devais voir l'effet que cela fait de traverser des côtes, comment je peux tester si je n'arrive même pas à te toucher ? _

− _Je me laisse faire … une fois … juste pour rendre service. _

Il s'approcha d'elle, prit sa main et la plaça sur son torse pour lui montrer où frapper. Bien que leur proximité la troublait et la mettait mal à l'aise, elle n'oublia pas qu'il lui était offert une chance d'apprendre à tuer. Une chance qu'elle devait saisir si elle voulait survivre. Peut importe que le professeur soit Klaus. C'était même mieux que Damon en y réfléchissant. Elle aurait put blesser Damon, le vampire devant elle ne craignait rien ! Elle toucha plus précisément l'endroit qu'elle devait frapper avant de positionner le pieu devant pour calculer le bon angle. Elle se rendit compte que sa main tremblait. Sans prévenir, Klaus appuya sur sa main et enfonça le pieu dans sa poitrine. Sous la surprise, elle lâcha un petit cri et resta pétrifiée. Du sang avait giclé sur son haut et son cou, sa main avait tressauté quand le bois avait traversé les os. En entendant le bruit des os qui se disloquent, elle pensait que c'était terminé mais l'arme s'enfonça encore plus profondément, comme dans un second souffle.

− _Il faut que tu donne plus de force à la fin. Traverser les cotes ne fait pas tout et tu perds de la vitesse en passant l'os, il faut un coup supplémentaire pour atteindre le cœur,_ dit-il haletant.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il avait changé de couleur, il passait à un vert de gris assez horrible.

_ Tu as dit que tu ne craignais rien !_ s'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix où elle fut surprise d'entendre un peu de panique.

− _Je ne crains rien, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que se faire charcuter le cœur par un bout de bois est agréable_ ! grimaça-t-il.

Un instant, elle fut tentée d'en profiter et de bouger l'arme dans la poitrine du vampire pour le faire souffrir un peu plus mais 1) il l'en empêcherait avant et 2) elle avait besoin d'un prof ! Elle retira donc le pieu d'un coup sec et fut surprise de constater qu'il fallait autant de force pour le mettre en place que pour le retirer. Elle se sentit mal en voyant le sang sur le bois. Elle lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et regarda sa main ensanglantée. Elle tremblait de la tête au pied et avait du mal à tenir debout.

_ Ca fait toujours un choc la première fois,_ railla Klaus.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et le vit en train de siroter un verre de sang. Elle put également assister à sa cicatrisation express. Le trou béant qu'elle venait de causait dans son torse n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Sans rien ajouter, il quitta la pièce en coup de vent la laissant seule. Comme une automate, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain au premier étage, les yeux rivés sur ses mains en sang. Le sang de Klaus. Sur ces mains à elle. Bordel quelle leçon ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était encore loin de pouvoir se lancer dans la chasse aux vampires mais au moins elle avait la technique maintenant ! Un peu d'entrainement et l'affaire serait dans le sac ! Elle se lava activement les mains, frottant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge. Elle enleva ensuite son tee-shirt taché et se nettoya le cou. Elle avait l'impression d'être couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds !

Elle se rendit compte en frottant son visage qu'elle pleurait. Pourquoi elle n'en savait rien ! Le choc peut-être comme l'avait dit Klaus. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé lui apprendre ? Elle aurait dû attendre Damon. L'expérience aurait été beaucoup moins traumatisante avec lui … mais beaucoup moins réaliste aussi ! Grace à Klaus elle avait une assez bonne idée de ce qui l'attendait en cas de combat. Quand elle pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être le remercier, elle se gifla mentalement ! C'était l'ennemi ! Celui qui voulait tuer sa cousine ! Elle ne lui devait rien … mais lui non plus ! Il aurait put la laisser se débrouiller seule, il avait voulu rendre service alors qu'il n'était pas obligé.

Elle avait envie de hurler ou de se taper la tête contre les murs. Elle sentait la migraine venir. Ce matin elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir tuer l'originel de ses mains, maintenant elle éprouvait presque une certaine sympathie pour lui. Non mais qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez elle au juste ? Elle posa les mains à plat sur le lavabo et respira profondément, tentant de faire redescendre sa pression sanguine. Quand elle eu retrouvé un certain calme, elle décida de prendre une douche. Elle avait eu beau se frotter la peau à l'en faire rougir, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être sale et en sang. Elle passa un long moment sous le jet chaud avant de se décider enfin à sortir. Son haut étant foutu et n'ayant pas de vêtement de rechange ici, elle emprunta une des chemises de Damon et repassa son baggi. Bon question look c'était pas génial mais au moins elle était propre. En sortant de la chambre, elle manqua de percuter Elena et Caroline qui venait semble-t-il du second, là où était la chambre de Stefan.

_ Irina ça vas ? _lui demanda sa cousine en voyant son air pâle.

_ Je … oui je crois. _

_ Sans vouloir te vexé, tu mens mal, _insista Caro._ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. _

− _Je viens de planter un pieu dans le cœur d'un vampire, pardonne moi si je n'ai pas ma mine des bons jours ! _riposta-t-elle dédaigneuse.

En général, elle aimait bien Caroline. Sauf quand elle se mêlait de tout, et qu'elle pensait tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. Comme maintenant par exemple !

_ Qui est-ce que tu as tué ? _demanda la vampire.

_ Tu as était attaquée ? _la questionna en même temps Elena.

− _Je n'ai pas étais attaquée et je n'ai tué personne … enfin je crois. En arrivant ici j'avais un pieu dans la poche et je me suis mis à tenter de le manier. Klaus est arrivé il m'a fait m'exercer sur lui. Je lui ai transpercé le cœur c'était … degueu sérieux ! Sans parler du sang partout ! J'ai toujours l'impression d'en être couverte d'ailleurs ! _dit-elle en passant machinalement la main dans son cou.

Quand elle se tut, elle remarqua alors que les deux jeunes femmes la dévisageaient. En même temps après avoir lâché une telle bombe, rien d'étonnant !

_ T'est sure qu'il n'est pas mort ? _reprit Caroline._ Je veux dire … c'est assez radical normalement. _

− _Ca marche pas sur les originels, _répondit Elena._ On l'a apprit à nos dépend avec Elijah … Pourquoi il t'a enseigné au juste ? Un chasseur n'est pas censé apprendre aux proies à se défendre. _

− _Il a dit qu'il s'ennuyait et que c'était pour rendre service. Honnêtement je crois qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire sur le moment, _souffla Irina toujours sous le choc.

− _Ok, _s'exclama Caroline._ Je vous aime bien mais moi je me tire de cette baraque avant qu'il ne décide de m'embrocher ! Tout le monde n'est pas immortel ! Salut ! _

Sur quoi elle fila plus vite que son ombre. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa voiture démarrait.

_ Bon bas on est plus que toute les deux. _

_ Je te poserais la question une seule fois Irina, est-ce que tu vas bien ? _demanda Elena à sa cousine d'un air inquiet.

_ Non ça vas pas, mais ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et un bon repas aussi, j'ai faim ! _

_ Ok n'hésite pas à venir me parler si tu en as besoin. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. _

_ Je sais, _répondit Irina en serrant sa jeune cousine dans ses bras.

_ Allez viens, on va cuisiner un truc ça nous changera les idées ! _

Les deux cousines descendirent bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'à la cuisine, puis elles fouillèrent les placards pour voir ce qui était à leur disposition. Les frères mangeaient rarement de la nourriture solide, mais ils avaient pourtant un garde mangé des plus remplis !

_ De quoi tu as envie ? _demanda Elena en parcourant les étagères des yeux.

− _Des pates ! Un bon gros plat de pate bien dégoulinant de sauce_, s'exclama Irina qui en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche._ Heu non laisse tomber la sauce dégoulinante en fait, _ajouta-t-elle en sentant une nausée monter.

Elle rêvait de spaghetti avec des boulettes de viande et d'une sauce tomate maison mais tout ce rouge n'était pas sans rappeler le sang de Klaus qu'elle avait sur les mains quelques instants plus tôt.

_ Des pates au pesto c'est bon ? Tu pourras manger sans vomir ? _la taquina Elena.

_ C'est vert ça devrait aller, _répondit sa cousine en souriant.

_ Et tu sais quoi on va même se faire un gâteau au choco ! Je connais rien de mieux pour te remonter le moral ! _

_ Amen ! _approuva Irina.

Elle se leva et alluma la radio pendant que sa cousine sortait les divers ingrédients. Très vite leurs rires résonnèrent dans la cuisine et la bonne humeur d'Irina fut de retour pour un temps. Elle n'avait pas espoir que cela dure bien longtemps. En cuisinant ici avec Elena, elle se rendit compte que les moments entres elles étaient maintenant comptés. Bientôt elle quitterait ce monde si personne n'avait rien trouvé d'ici là.

_ Comment tu peux accepter ça ?_ demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

Elena soupira et battit sa pate à gâteau avec plus d'énergie. Elle redoutait depuis plusieurs jours la discussion qui allait suivre.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, _répondit-elle sans quitter son saladier des yeux.

_ Bien sur que tu as le choix ! _s'énerva sa cousine._ Il faut te battre jusqu'au bout ! _

_ Et ça finira comment à ton avis si je me bats ? _rétorqua Elena en abattant les mains violement sur le plan de travail.

_ J'en sais rien mais tu vivra !_

_ Et vous serez tous mort ! _

Les deux cousines se dévisagèrent un long moment. Chacune avait besoin d'un instant pour assimiler ce qui avait été dit.

_ Tu n'en es pas certaine, _reprit plus doucement Irina_. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait. _

− _Tu crois vraiment qu'après tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour briser le sort il laisserait tomber comme ça ? Sincèrement ? _s'étonna Elena_. Il à beau se tenir à carreau depuis qu'il est ici, ça reste un vampire originel ! Le plus vieux et le plus pervers si on en croit la légende ! Il ne laissera pas passer un tel affront sans se venger … sur vous tous ! A quoi se me servirait d'être en vie si je n'ai plus personne ?_

− _Elena je … _sanglota sa cousine.

− _Je sais, c'est dur à accepter, mais je me suis faite une raison. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. Katherine est passée par là, elle l'a défié. Résultat il à tué toute sa famille, et pas de la manière la plus douce si tu veux mon avis, et ça fait 5oo ans qu'elle fuit. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je préfère vous savoir à l'abri et me sacrifier. _

− _On trouvera un moyen j'en suis sure. _

− _Peut-être mais dans le cas contraire je suis prête. _

Elles reprirent leur cuisine en silence, réfléchissant à l'avenir quand Irina se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas comment se déroulait le rituel.

_ Tu voudrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passera ? _

_ Je ne suis pas sure que tu ais besoin de … _

_ Raconte je suis prête à encaisser ! _la coupa-t-elle.

− _Très bien, _soupira Elena. _D'après ce qu'Elijah sait, Klaus doit tuer un loup puis un vampire avant de boire le sang du double, moi autrement dit. _

_ Mais tu n'en es pas sure ?_

_ Le seul moyen de l'être serait de poser la question au principal intéressé et honnêtement je ne me vois pas le faire ! _

− _J'imagine ouais … Peut-être qu'il n'a pas besoin de te tuer … peut-être qu'il peut boire ton sang mais t'en laisser suffisamment pour que tu vives ? _proposa-t-elle n'osant y croire.

− _C'est Klaus dont on parle je te rappel ! Ca m'étonnerait fort qu'il compromette ses chances de réussite ! Vu la réputation, il n'y as même aucun risque ! _

− _Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une réputation ça se gonfle, _tiqua Irina.

− _Pas la sienne j'en ai bien peur ! _soupira Elena.

Elle mit son gâteau au four et prépara les assiettes pour elles deux. L'ambiance était quelque peu retombée et Irina semblait perdue dans ses pensées tout en terminant la préparation des pates. Elena laissa sa cousine réfléchir pendant qu'elle préparait le pesto. Elles mangèrent en suite sans bruit, le silence seulement rompu par le son des couverts dans les assiettes.

_ Ne fait rien d'idiot, _souffla au bout d'un moment Elena.

_ Je n'en avais pas l'intention, _répondit Irina.

− _Je te connais et te demande de ne rien tenter. Je fais tout ça pour vous garder en vie, ne vas pas te faire tuer en voulant me sauver ! _

− _J'essaierais, _promit sa cousine avec un petit sourire.

Damon et Stefan firent leurs entrées quelques minutes plus tard. N'étant pas de grand fana de nourriture, ils tinrent compagnie aux filles le temps qu'elles terminent de manger. Alors que les conversations commencèrent à aller bon train, Irina se demanda si elle devait parler à Damon de sa leçon du jour. Il risquait de le prendre assez mal … elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il se fasse tuer par sa faute.

_ Irina, _l'appela Stefan._ Tu rêves ? _

_ Hein quoi ? _répondit-elle en revenant parmi eux.

_ On te demandait comment c'était passé ta journée, _ricana Damon.

_ Oh heu … instructive je dirais. _

Les deux cousines échangèrent un regard entendu, ce qui n'échappa pas aux regards des vampires.

_ Tu devrais lui dire, _conseilla Elena.

_ Me dire quoi ? _grogna Damon dont l'humeur avait soudain virée au noir.

Il n'avait aucun doute quand à ce qui allait suivre ! Il ne connaissait peut-être pas tout les détails, mais il en connaissait le sujet.

_ C'est Klaus,_ commença doucement Irina.

BINGO ! Il aurait dû parier !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il à encore fait celui là ? _gronda Stefan.

_ Savait-tu que dans ses bons jours notre originel est prêt à rendre service ? _répondit Elena avec un léger sourire.

_ Bon tu m'explique _? s'énerva Damon en lançant un regard acéré à sa compagne.

− _J'ai décidé d'apprendre à me servir d'un pieu ! Je voulais te demander de me montrer comment me défendre seule. Ce sais bien que je ne ferais pas le poids face à la vitesse et la force d'un vampire, mais je peux au moins tenter de me battre pour ma vie. _

− _C'est génial, mais quel est le rapport avec Klaus ?_

− _C'est lui qui m'a donné ma première leçon,_ grimaça Irina en voyant le regard furibond de Damon.

Damon gronda de plus belle et elle se dépêcha de donner plus de détails au vampire. Une fois son récit terminé, les frangins la regardèrent comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser au milieu du front.

− _Au moins, _reprit Stefan surprit, _on est sur que l'empaler ne marchera pas non plus sur lui. Je pensais que c'était peut-être un pouvoir d'Elijah, faut croire que non ! _

− _Le plus important c'est de savoir pourquoi il fait ça ! Il ne fait rien sans raison ! _s'exclama Damon en buvant un verre.

− _J'en sais rien … peut-être qu'il voulait vraiment rendre service. Il à l'air d'être assez seul quand il n'est pas occupé à comploter, _répondit Irina.

− _On se demande bien pourquoi un mec qui descend sa propre famille n'a pas d'ami tiens ! _railla Damon._ Je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de toi, comprit ? Si tu passe et qu'on est absent, tu repars aussitôt. Ne viens plus ici seule._

Damon s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le visage entre les mains, avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Promets moi que tu ne le laisseras plus t'approcher, _souffla-t-il. _Je ne veux pas que tu te trouve au milieu de tout ça. _

− _Elena étant ma cousine, je suis déjà au milieu, mais c'est promit. J'éviterais de me retrouver seule avec lui autant que possible. _

Damon l'embrassa avec douceur et désespoir. Chaque jour qui passait, il s'attachait un peu plus à elle, et la savoir si prés du danger lui collait des sueurs froides ! Les filles débarrassèrent les vestiges de leur repas et chaque couple partit dans une direction opposée. Damon et Irina gagnèrent le premier étage et leur chambre. Quand elle entendit le verrou tourner, elle sut ce qui l'attendait et afficha un grand sourire aguichant tout en déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise. D'un ongle affuté, elle caressa sa jugulaire et descendit entre ses seins d'un geste langoureux. Damon observait le spectacle comme hypnotisé. Cette humaine allait finir par le rendre complètement marteau ! Elle adorait jouer avec lui, et lui en redemandait bien souvent !

Il grogna doucement de plaisir et bondit sur la jeune femme la faisant tomber sur le lit. Loin d'avoir peur, Irina éclata d'un rire pur et sensuel, et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Leurs bouches se soudèrent dans un baiser enflammé et la température de la pièce monta en flèche. Damon quitta sa bouche et titilla son oreille avant de venir taquiner la peau douce et fine du cou de la jeune femme. Elle se cambrait sous ses caresses, demandant ce qu'il lui refusait depuis des semaines : une morsure. Un geste pourtant simple pour un vampire, mais il avait peur de déraper et préférait donc s'abstenir. Il perdait déjà pieds en faisant l'amour à Irina, s'il mêlait le sang à l'équation, la jeune femme courait un risque mortel. Alors que les choses devenaient de plus en plus chaudes entre eux, il sentit Irina se tendre sous ses doigts.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _demanda-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

_ Les murs … ils sont épais ?_dit-elle le souffle court.

_ C'est des murs donc j'imagine que oui, _répondit-il intrigué.

_ Suffisamment pour qu'un vampire n'entende pas ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce à coté ? _

_ Qu'est-ce que tu … Oh, _souffla-t-il quand il comprit enfin.

_ Avec Stefan un étage au dessus je n'y pensais pas trop mais là il est juste à coté … _

_ Je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit là mais si c'est le cas, ça te dérange qu'il puisse entendre ? _

_ Non, _répondit-elle sans même y réfléchir_. Je me contre fous qu'on nous entende. _

_ Bien dans ce cas … _

Il se jeta sur la bouche de la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec fougue ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Dans la chambre à coté justement, Klaus était bien présent. Il s'était éclipsé de la maison après son corps à corps avec Irina mais était revenu depuis un moment, juste à temps en fait pour entendre la jeune femme promettre de ne pas l'approcher. Il n'avait put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant faire. C'était tellement bon de braver les interdits ! On ne voulait pas le voir à coté d'elle ? Très bien il ferait tout pour la coller et énerver Damon en même temps ! Cette humaine lui procurait la meilleure des distractions décidément ! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé ! Il tenta de se concentrer sur le livre qu'il lisait, mais les bruits provenant de la chambre d'à coté l'en empêchèrent. Il referma son recueil de poésie française d'un claquement sec avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage. La vengeance promettait d'être des plus délicieuses !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors cette suite ? Certaine qui ont déjà lues ont étaient surprise de Klaus qui se laisse empaler gentiment et qui joue les profs, je trouvais ca fun de le voir à l'œuvre sans compter que c'est un bon moyen de destabiliser Irina, je me suis donc amusée là-dessus. Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais que vous l'attendez alors voici la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant et merci encore à celles qui comme, ça fait plaisir et ca motive

**Réponse à Nikita :** Je pense que garder Irina humaine, c'est ça qui est amusant, surtout quand on l'a voit se frotter à des vampires comme Damon ou bien Klaus. Etre un vampire enlèverait je pense ce coté humain fragile/ vampire puissant qui ressort de mon texte. Et puis elle pourrait tres bien se battre tout en étant humaine ! regarde Elena qui as apprit avec Alaric. Pour ce qui est du rituel, je l'ai déjà dis, je n'y changerais rien pour la simple et bonne raison que mon texte s'arrêtera juste avant (et oui c'est un OS et non une fict ) ) Ensuite je dirais que concernant Klaus … il as plus d'une corde à son arc quand il s'agit de mettre la zizanie lol. Tu découvrira bientôt ce que je veux dire par là.

Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Irina s'éveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait dormit comme un bébé après la nuit qu'elle passée dans les bras de Damon. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée de le sentir encore à ses cotés, elle n'avait peut-être pas dormit si tard que ça finalement ! Le vampire dut sentir qu'elle était éveillée car il passa une main puissante sur le ventre nu de la jeune femme et la colla contre lui.<p>

− _Bien dormit ?_ demanda-t-il les yeux encore fermés.

_ Comme un bébé,_ ronronna la jeune femme en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et voulut quitter le lit mais le vampire l'en empêcha d'un mouvement rapide, qui la recolla tout contre lui.

_ Tu compte aller où comme ça ? _demanda-t-il un sourire amusé sur le visage.

_ Hum, je sais pas … prendre un café par exemple. _

− _Ca peut attendre tu ne crois pas … j'ai de meilleurs projets pour le moment, _dit-il en la basculant pour qu'elle se retrouve sous lui.

_ Damon, _le gronda-t-elle mi-amusée mi-sérieuse, _tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps pour ça ?_

_ On a toujours le temps pour ça ! _

Il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser qui embrasa littéralement la jeune femme. Dés l'instant où les lèvres du vampire se posèrent sur les siennes, elle oublia tout ce qui l'entourait et se laissa uniquement guider par sa passion. Quand Damon en eu finit avec elle, elle n'aurait pas dit non à une petite sieste … mais malheureusement la journée commençait et elle avait d'autre projet en tête que dormir. Une bonne douche et un café plus tard, elle disait au revoir à son vampire de petit ami.

_ Tu pense en avoir pour longtemps ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

− _J'en sais rien, _soupira-t-il._ Entre le shérif et le maire, on ne sait jamais combien de temps dure une réunion ! _

− _Ok, je t'attendrais, je ne vais pas bouger d'ici je pense. Je vais profiter du calme pour tenter de me concentrer sur mes livres de cours. _

− _Voila une idée sage, _approuva Damon en souriant.

− _Sage mais qui ne sert à rien pour sauver ma cousine ! _

− _Tu ne peux rien faire, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose de toute façon ! J'aime te savoir en sécurité ici. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça … si tu croise un certain vampire … _

− _Je décampe et te passe un coup de fil aussitôt, _bougonna Irina visiblement énervée d'être mise une fois de plus à l'écart.

− _Arrête de bouder, _la taquina Damon._ C'est pour ta sécurité tu le sais. _

− _Ouais ouais ! _

− _Bon je file appel moi si t'a un souci. _

Il l'embrassa rapidement et quitta le manoir en quatrième vitesse. Irina remonta dans sa chambre récupérer ses livres de cours et ne put s'empêcher de ralentir le pas en passant devant la porte clause de son voisin de palier. Etait-il là ou bien avait-il déjà quitté les lieux ? Irina se rappela sa promesse et reprit sa route en soupirant. En redescendant au salon, ses livres sous le coude, elle remarqua que le sac de sa cousine n'était plus là. Ainsi donc Elena et Stefan, qui ne la quittait jamais, étaient eux aussi de sortie, si bien qu'une fois de plus elle se retrouvait seule ici ! Elle balança ses livres sur la table basse sans même les ouvrir ! Elle en avait marre d'être toujours laissée derrière et de ne servir à rien ! Elle avait toujours était très active et se retrouver cloitré entre quatre murs commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système ! Pour s'occuper, elle rangea l'immense salon, ce qui ne lui prit pas plus de dix minutes tant l'ordre y régnait déjà !

Elle jeta presque malgré elle, un regard vers le premier étage, c'était comme ci celui-ci l'appelait. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle allait bien trouver quelque chose à faire qui allait l'occuper suffisamment longtemps non ? Il fallait qu'elle tue le temps de façon efficace sinon elle risquait fort de rompre sa promesse de ne pas approcher Klaus ! Depuis qu'elle avait discuté avec Elena de ce qui allait se passer lors du sacrifice, elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir une conversation entre quatre yeux avec l'originel … elle devait résister ! Morte elle ne serait encore moins utile ! En fouillant dans les placards, elle trouva de quoi cuisiner un gratin dauphinois. Ca l'occuperait une petite heure si elle trainait un peu et le déjeuner serait prêt quand Elena rentrerait ce midi … à supposer qu'elle rentre manger bien sur !

Elle éplucha ses pommes de terre en sifflotant un air qui lui trottait dans la tête afin de concentrer ses pensées sur la musique et non sur autre chose. Elle s'activa et comme elle l'avait prédit, ¾ d'heure plus tard, son gratin était dans son plat prés à être mit au four ! Elle soupira en le mettant à cuire et se rendit à l'évidence : elle ne pourrait pas tenir parole ! Il fallait qu'elle parle à Klaus et elle devait le faire maintenant avant que quelqu'un ne rentre et ne la prenne en flagrant délit ! Elle remonta l'escalier qui menait à l'étage en courant et entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Elle fourra le pieu dans la poche intérieur de son gilet et la verveine dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir les utiliser contre l'originel mais au moins il verrait qu'elle prenait la menace au sérieux. Elle souffla un bon coup et se mit à arpenter le palier, faisait les cents pas devant la porte du vampire.

_ S'il faut tu te torture pour rien, il n'est peut-être pas là, _souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle fit face à la porte et s'apprêta à frapper avant de se raviser et de reculer. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque, mais son cœur battait la chamade … autant de peur que d'excitation face au danger ! Elle remit ses pensées en place et osa cette fois frapper à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle frappa une seconde fois en entrouvrant la porte.

− _Klaus ?_ appela-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était complètement entrée dans la chambre qu'elle fouillait du regard. Elle remarqua les draps de satin noir encore froissés, le livre de poésie sur la table de nuit … c'était le seul désordre apparent. Elle pénétra encore plus profondément dans la pièce en l'appelant, et approcha du lit pour caresser du bout des doigts le livre ancien. Elle ricana quand elle se rendit compte que c'était le livre qu'elle lisait la première fois où elle avait rencontré l'originel.

_ Tu me cherchais ?_ demanda une voix dans son dos alors que la porte de la chambre claquait sur son battant.

Irina fit volte face, le livre toujours à la main et fut surprise de constater qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Ils s'observèrent un instant. Klaus se demandant ce que cette humaine pouvait bien faire dans ses quartiers, Irina remarquant alors que la seule sortie se trouvait dans le dos du vampire. Elle était coincée ici avec lui !

− _Alors ? _reprit-il.

_ Je oui ... pardon_, souffla-t-elle.

Elle remit le livre à sa place et fit face au vampire en prenant son courage à deux mains.

− _Je voulais te parler du sacrifice, _dit-elle de but en blanc._ Elena m'en a expliqué les grandes lignes et j'ai quelques questions. _

_ Et tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire d'y répondre ? _gronda-t-il menaçant.

− _Oh non, j'imagine aisément que tu es assez occupé. Le meurtre de trois personnes, ça demande un minimum de préparation,_ claqua la voix tranchante de la jeune femme.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva la tête haute, défiant le vampire du regard. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'il fasse remonter toute la haine qu'il lui inspirait !

_ Tu as de la chance que je sois un homme d'honneur, _répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

_ Pourquoi ? Sinon j'aurais déjà finis au menu ? _

_ Ca se pourrait … _murmura-t-il d'un air énigmatique.

Aussitôt le sang d'Irina pulsa plus fort dans tout son corps, comme excité à cette idée. Elle porta la main à sa gorge et tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur avant que le vampire ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Elle sut que c'était trop tard quand elle le vit humer l'air. Une lueur meurtrière et sauvage illumina son regard un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de lui-même.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_ demanda-t-il en se déplaçant vers sa salle de bain.

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et la jeune femme profita de ce moment pour se rapprocher de la porte. Même si l'espoir de fuite était quasi nul en cas d'attaque, elle pouvait au moins mettre toutes les chances de son coté.

_ Je … est-ce qu'il n'y à qu'Elena qui puisse te servir ? _demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

_ Pourquoi tu te porte volontaire ? _ricana Klaus en revenant dans la chambre.

_ Si ça peut la sauver … oui,_ affirma la jeune femme le regard déterminé.

Klaus parut surprit un instant, mais comme à son habitude, il reprit le contrôle et afficha son masque impénétrable.

_ Elena est un double. Seul un double peut briser le sort, ton sang ne servirait à rien, _dit-il en s'affairant dans la chambre.

− _Ne servirait à rien … _répéta-t-elle en ricanant._ Comme d'habitude ! Bon ok, puisque cette option n'en est pas une, peux-tu me dire s'il y a la moindre chance pour que tu renonce au rituel. _

Klaus arrêta immédiatement ses vas et vient dans la pièce et la dévisagea intensément.

_− C'est une blague ? _demanda-t-il.

_ − Absolument pas ! Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi tu tiens tant à tuer ma cousine ! _

− _Que se soit ta cousine ou une autre n'aurait rien changé. L'identité du double n'a aucune importance à mes yeux, il n'y a que le pouvoir de son sang qui m'importe et la réponse est non, je ne renoncerais pas ! _

− _Pourquoi ? _demanda Irina du tac-o-tac._ Je veux dire … qu'est-ce que ça vas t'apporter de plus ? _

− _Cela me rendra entier en libérant mon coté loup … me permettant de créer une nouvelle race dont je serais le leader ! _

Irina garda le silence quelques instants et réfléchit aux paroles du vampire. De toute évidence, Elena avait raison, jamais Klaus ne prendrait le risque de lui laisser suffisamment de sang pour survivre. Il la tuerait pour être certain de son coup ! Au bout d'un moment quelque chose la frappa de plein fouet mais l'idée était tellement ridicule qu'elle n'osait y croire.

_ − Tu te sens seul, _souffla-t-elle incrédule en le regardant les yeux écarquillés.

_ − Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? _gronda l'originel, son visage se fermant encore un peu plus.

− _Tu me fais penser à ces gosses qui sont perdus et qui ne savent plus quoi faire pour attirer l'attention. Tu es comme un petit garçon en mal d'amour. _

Le vampire se rua sur elle et l'agrippa à la gorge la collant contre la porte.

_− Tu trouve que je ressemble à un gamin en manque d'amour ?_ feula-t-il, tous crocs dehors.

Irina eu du mal à déglutir, autant à cause de la prise qu'il exerçait sur son cou que par la peur qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Sa main se porta dans la poche intérieure de son gilet et se referma sur le pieu au bois qu'elle sortit.

_ − Tu sais que ce n'est pas efficace contre moi, _ricana le vampire.

_ − C'est exact,_ répondit-elle en laissant tomber l'arme à ses pieds.

Le pieu ne lui servirait à rien, autant s'en débarrasser ça éviterait qu'elle se blesse. La verveine par contre … elle attrapa la seringue sans aucun mal et remarqua alors qu'il avait desserré sa prise sur elle. Quand elle croisa à nouveau son regard, elle constata qu'il avait retrouvé un aspect humain. Il regarda la seringue qu'elle tenait à la main d'un œil curieux, se demandant surement si elle oserait sans servir contre lui. Il fut surprit quand le poison rejoignit le pieu à ses pieds au sol. Il fixa son regard sur celui de la jeune femme et remarqua une certaine détermination dans ses yeux.

− _Tu veux me tuer, très bien fait le ! _clama-t-elle._ Je n'avais de toute façon aucune chance de pouvoir utiliser la verveine sur toi, je suis complètement sans défense. Complètement à ta merci. C'est ce qui te plait non ? Avoir du pouvoir sur les autres, être en mesure de les écraser comme de simples insectes ? _demanda-t-elle d'un ton de défit.

Il fut presque choqué qu'elle ose s'adresser à lui avec autant d'arrogance dans la voix. N'importe qui d'autre serait déjà mort ! Avait-il envie de la tuer ? Pas spécialement. Avait-il envie de prendre son sang ? Plus que tout ! Le sang de cette humaine l'appelait. Il l'avait remarqué dès leur première rencontre, ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'il l'ai griffé jusqu'au sang, et l'effet n'en était que plus fort aux fils des jours ! Il la relâcha et recula avant de planter ses dents dans la chaire si délicate de son cou.

_ Tu devrais sortir d'ici, _déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

− _Je vais partir … je voudrais juste te dire … tu n'a pas besoin de tuer tout le monde pour attirer l'attention. Il suffirait que tu te montrer un peu plus sympa et tu pourrais te faire des amis. _

_ Qui te dit que j'en veux ? _s'écria-t-il férocement.

− _Le fait que tu te mettes en rogne me prouve que j'ai raison ! Tu veux être aimé ? Arrête de jouer les barbares et les choses changeront ! _s'exclama-t-elle avec force_. Tu pourrais te faire une vie ici avec des amis et peut-être même une copine … c'est pas les filles qui manquent dans le coin et t'est loin d'être repoussant, _ajouta-t-elle en tentant de ne pas rougir comme une idiote._ Ça ne te prendrait pas longtemps pour faire craquer une femme avec tes manières d'un autre temps ! C'est une option, penses-y … _

Sans rien ajouter, elle ramassa son pieu et sa seringue de verveine qu'elle remit en place et lui jeta un dernier regard. Il était toujours figé au milieu de la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. Au moment où elle referma la porte de la chambre, elle l'entendit ajouter quelque chose.

_ Ton gratin … il brûle, tu vas foutre le feu à la maison si tu continue à cuisiner ! _

Avec un sourire amusé, elle referma doucement la porte et redescendit à la cuisine. Elle était au milieu de l'escalier quand elle sentit alors l'odeur de la fumée. Elle courut jusqu'à la cuisine et toussa en entrant dans la pièce tant la fumée étant dense. Elle ouvrit toutes les fenêtres avant que les détecteurs de fumée ne se déclenchent. Elle sortit ensuite son gratin du four. Dans sa précipitation elle attrapa le plat à main nue et le relâcha presque aussitôt en poussant un hurlement strident.

_ Putain de bordel de merde,_ sanglota-t-elle en courant jusqu'à l'évier.

Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide à fond et passa sa paume douloureuse dessous. Instantanément la douleur diminua. Non seulement elle avait fait bruler son repas et avait faillit mettre le feu au manoir mais maintenant elle avait une main en moins ! Elle y réfléchirait à deux fois la prochaine fois qu'une envie de cuisiner la prendrait ! Au bout de quelques minutes, elle enroula sa main blessée dans un torchon mouillé et entreprit de nettoyer les dégâts. Son gratin, qui n'avait pas l'air mauvais du tout, s'étalait sur une bonne partie de la porte du four et le sol de la cuisine. Elle était en train de nettoyer quand son instinct de survie l'alerta. Elle se redressa d'un bond et inspecta chaque recoin de la pièce. Quand elle ne remarqua rien de spécial, elle se dit que son imagination devait lui jouer un tour et reprit son rangement.

Quand elle entendit un sifflement sur sa droite, elle en fut certaine, un vampire rodait et ce n'était aucun de ceux qu'elle connaissait … pas même Klaus ! Toutes les alarmes résonnaient dans sa tête et l'adrénaline courrait déjà ses veines, lui faisant complètement oublier sa main brulée. Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre et constata que d'épais nuages couvraient le ciel. Etaient-ils suffisamment pour permettre à tous les vampires de sortir en plein jour ? Si c'était le cas, sortir de la maison ne la protégerait en aucun cas ! Elle devrait se battre … et prier pour que Klaus ne soit pas sortit ! Elle aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main, car elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : elle ne battrait jamais un vampire seule !

Elle sentit venir l'attaque plus qu'elle ne la vit. Une main l'agrippa par le cou et la tira en arrière dans un des recoins de la cuisine. Irina se débattit comme une lionne, envoyant coup de pieds et coups de coudes dans les cotes de son adversaire … ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Il la retourna face à lui et la gifla violement projetant la jeune femme au sol. Elle dut perdre connaissance quelques secondes car elle ne se souvint pas de la douleur qui avait dû inonder son corps lorsque qu'elle s'était écrasée contre le sol carrelé. Elle garda les yeux clos et sa respiration la plus calme possible et se concentra sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait mal au dos et sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de son visage. Elle avait dû s'ouvrir la tête en cognant le sol. Puis elle écouta attentivement les bruits qui l'entouraient. Elle entendit le vampire qui l'avait attaqué donnait des ordres à quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. La situation était encore pire que ce qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé ! Ce n'était pas un vampire qu'il y aurait à combattre mais au moins deux !

Quand celui qui l'avait frappé l'agrippa par le col, elle feint d'être toujours inconsciente pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Quand elle sentit le moment opportun, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et agrippa son pieu à plein main qu'elle planta dans le flanc de son agresseur. Comme Klaus le lui avait dit, ca ne rentrait pas vraiment comme dans du beurre, mais elle dut suffisamment mettre de force dans son coup, car le vampire hurla et la relâcha ! Aussitôt, elle rampa dans un coin de la cuisine et tenta de se calmer suffisamment pour pouvoir combattre.

_ Espèce de salope_, hurla le vampire en rage. _Tu vas me payer ça, sale garce crois-moi !_

Il se rua sur elle et l'agrippa comme si elle n'était qu'une simple poupée de chiffon. Il la colla ventre au mur et planta ses crocs dans son cou. La douleur fit hurler Irina comme jamais. Puis se fut finit. Un instant elle avait le visage en sang collé contre le mur de la cuisine, le suivant elle s'écroulait au sol. Elle se retourna d'un geste apeuré et vit Klaus aux prises avec le vampire qui l'avait attaqué. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être heureuse de voir l'originel !

_ Tu ferais bien de te mêler de tes affaires vampire ! _rugit celui qui avait attaqué.

− _Je vis ici, je considère donc que ce sont les miennes ! _répondit Klaus, étrangement calme, en faisant toujours barrage entre Irina et le vampire._ Qui es-tu et pourquoi t'en prendre à elle ? _

− _Cette salope m'a planté, _hurla le vampire en portant la main à son flanc qui commençait déjà à cicatriser.

− _Hum … joli coup, _approuva Klaus en jetant un regard à Irina toujours au sol._ Deux ou trois centimètres plus haut et c'était le cœur ! _

Le vampire profita du fait que Klaus ne le regarde plus pour se jeter sur lui mais l'originel réagit vite. Il saisit à la gorge l'étranger et le souleva de terre d'une seule main.

− _Ton ami à le cœur qui repose à quelques mètres de son cadavre et bien que l'envie de te tuer également me mette vraiment en joie, je vais te laisser vivre … le temps que tu répondes à mes questions. _

− _Court toujours !_

− _Qui est-tu ? _demanda Klaus en serrant sa prise si bien que le sang perla sur le cou du vampire.

− _Joshua … je suis Joshua, _articula-t-il difficilement.

− _Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?_

− _L'humaine … c'est la cousine du double … je pensais l'enlever pour attirer sa cousine jusqu'à moi. Klaus la recherche activement … je veux une place dans sa cour, avoir le double en sa possession est un bon moyen d'y arriver. Ca fait passer un message. _

− _Oh, vraiment ? _railla Klaus._ Considère dans ce cas que j'ai reçu le message. Je suis Klaus et tu dois savoir ce qu'on fait au messager ? _demanda-t-il un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Joshua se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds quand il se rendit compte qui était face à lui. Il tenta de marmonner quelques mots d'excuse mais l'originel le fit taire d'une pression sur sa gorge.

_ Si je joue les barbares dans ce cas précis … _demanda l'originel à Irina.

_ Ca me vas parfaitement !_ approuva-t-elle une main appuyée sur la gorge, encore sous le choc.

Klaus sourit d'autant plus et enfonça sa main libre dans la poitrine du vampire avant d'en extraire le cœur de celui-ci. Joshua resta quelques secondes debout avant de s'écrouler au sol, inerte, son cœur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

− _Saloperie de vampire, _murmura Klaus en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon_. On ne peut vraiment pas te laisser seule cinq minutes toi, _gronda-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme.

− _C'est quand même pas de ma faute s'ils veulent tous TE rendre service, _s'écria-t-elle.

− _Exact. Je vais m'occuper de ça crois-moi. Aller debout joli cœur, _dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle saisit la main tendue et eu bien du mal à se mettre debout. Il la tira à lui plus qu'elle ne se leva. Sans lui demander son avis, il jeta un œil à la blessure de son cou puis à celle de sa tête qui saignait toujours.

_ C'est moche, _dit-il en grimaçant_. Un vrai travail de boucher cette morsure ! Il t'a presque arraché la carotide !_

_ Ca ira,_ riposta-t-elle en appliquant un torchon sur son cou et en tentant de faire quelques pas.

Elle se sentit tomber dans les vapes aussitôt. Klaus la retint d'une main dans le dos.

_ Tu as besoin de soin, et vu le carnage de ton cou on va éviter d'appeler les urgences, ça alerterait la ville. _

Il releva la manche de sa chemise, planta ses crocs dans son poignet qu'il présenta ensuite devant la bouche de la jeune femme.

_ Bois ! _ordonna-t-il_. Tu seras remise dans moins d'une heure !_

_ Non, _dit-elle en repoussant le poignet offert.

− _Je préférais que tu boives de ton plein gré mais si je dois te forcer ça ne m'arrêtera pas ! J'ai promis que tu serais en sécurité à mes cotés je compte bien tenir parole ! Bois !_

_ Non, _riposta Irina avec un peu plus de force._ Je me sens déjà mieux. _

_ Bien comme tu voudras ! _

Il la lâcha et s'installa sur un des hauts tabourets qui entourait le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il l'observa lutter contre le malaise et tenter de se déplacer toute seule à travers la maison. Quand elle tourna la tête pour croiser son regard, il fit mine de regarder le carnage de la cuisine, mais ne l'avait pas entièrement quitté des yeux. Elle aurait besoin de lui dans très peu de temps, il ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre de vue ! Irina soupira et continua à se trainer hors de la cuisine avant qu'elle ne change soudainement de couleur.

_ Klaus …_ l'appela-t-elle dans un souffle avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Il bougea à la vitesse de la lumière et rattrapa la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne touche le carrelage. Il s'installa par terre avec elle dans les bras, Irina collée dos à son torse. Il planta de nouveau ses dents dans son poignet et le représenta à la jeune femme.

− _Bois ou je te force à le faire,_ gronda-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas à le faire. Irina se sentait se vider de ses forces, pas besoin d'être toubib pour savoir qu'elle ne survivrait pas longtemps sans le sang du vampire pour réparer les dégâts ! Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle s'agrippa au poignet du vampire et le porta à ses lèvres. Bien que le geste la dégoute au plus haut point, elle se mit à boire. Doucement au début, avec plus de conviction ensuite. Elle sentait la puissance du sang commencer à courir ses veines, c'est comme ci elle buvait de l'énergie pure. Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle but, mais se fut Klaus qui la stoppa.

_ Ca suffit,_ dit-il en lui faisant lâcher prise.

Repue et dans une sorte de transe, elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya un peu plus sur le torse du vampire, posant la tête contre son épaule. Elle ne pouvait en être sure vu dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait mais elle aurait put jurer l'avoir sentit rire sous elle. Peu après il referma ses bras sur son corps et la porta jusqu'au salon où il l'allongea sur un des canapés. Elle se sentit de nouveau partir dés qu'elle toucha les coussins moelleux. Elle eu cependant assez de force pour agripper la main du vampire quand il voulut s'éloigner.

_ Reste, _implora-t-elle dans un souffle.

_ Je ne pars pas, je veux juste prévenir Damon. _

Il s'éloigna et prit le portable de la jeune femme, après quoi il fit défiler le répertoire jusqu'à trouver le numéro qui l'intéressait.

_ Irina ? _s'étonna Damon en décrochant,_ qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_ Ce n'est pas Irina, _répondit Klaus._ Elle à était blessée. _

− _Si tu l'as touchée je te jure que … _s'énerva Damon.

− _Je n'y suis pour rien, _le coupa l'originel._ Un vampire à attaquer alors qu'elle était seule. Elle va avoir besoin de toi, _ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il délaissa le portable sur un meuble et retourna au chevet de la jeune humaine. Elle avait déjà reprit quelques couleurs, son sang faisait effet en elle. Il se surprit à sourire en se disant qu'une partie de lui était maintenant en elle. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil proche et monta la garde. Il faudrait lui passer sur le corps pour atteindre la jeune femme !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour fêter comme il faut cette nouvelle année je me suis dis qu'un petit chapitre serait pas mal ! Vous en dites quoi ? lol !

Réponse aux rewiews : 

** Team Seth** : merci beaucoup pour ton com, ça fait super plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris. Ca motive beaucoup !

** Nikita** : dit moi, lirais-tu dans mes pensées ? mdr tu comprendra pourquoi je dis ça bientôt lol. Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas, ça fait du bien vraiment.

J'avais fais une pause dans l'écriture après avoir écrit mon roman mais là l'envie de reprendre la plume s'est faite sentir, envie qui est sans cesse ravivée par vos petits mots. Merci à tous vraiment ça fait chaud au coeur !

Et bonne année à toutes et tous

* * *

><p>Peu à peu Irina reprenait des couleurs. Klaus pouvait entendre son cœur battre avec plus de force à mesure que son sang réparait les dégâts. Toujours installée sur son canapé, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et croisa le regard bleu de l'originel. Dire qu'il l'avait sauvé ! Lui, que tout le monde prenait pour un monstre sans cœur et sans âme ! Elle tenta de se redresser pour se mettre assise mais la tête lui tourna et trente-six chandelles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux.<p>

− _Reste tranquille, tu n'es pas totalement rétablie,_ gronda le vampire en se levant d'un bond pour la forcer à rester allongée.

− _Je ne savais pas que tu jouais les nounous à tes heures perdus, _railla la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir.

− _Je dis ça pour toi mais si tu veux en faire à ta tête, fait comme bon te semble, _riposta-t-il en s'éloignant et en haussant les épaules.

− _Je voulais juste … attraper ce plaid,_ dit-elle en attrapant tant bien que mal la couverture au bout du canapé_. J'ai froid, _ajouta-t-elle gênée.

− _Il suffisait de demander !_

Klaus lui arracha le plaid des mains et l'en couvrir avant qu'elle n'ait put riposter. Puis, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, il se posta derrière le canapé, les bras croisés sur le torse, le regard dur. Irina resserra le plaid autour d'elle et posa la tête sur le canapé, lasse. Elle comprit la posture de l'originel quelques secondes plus tard quand Elena, Damon et Stefan firent irruption dans le manoir.

_ Tu vas bien ? _lui demanda Damon en se précipitant vers elle.

_ Ca vas,_ souffla-t-elle alors qu'il examinait ses blessures.

Elena s'approcha à son tour et serra sa cousine contre elle, soulagée de la voir en vie.

− _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ lui demanda-t-elle avant de relever les yeux vers l'originel qui se tenait toujours derrière sa cousine.

Elle voulait ainsi faire comprendre qu'elle leur posait la question à tous les deux. Etrangement, Klaus n'avait encore rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, et Elena remarqua qu'il adoptait une position défensive. Il devait surement s'attendre à ce qu'on lui reproche l'incident !

− _Je me sentais seule du coup j'ai cuisiné histoire de m'occuper, j'ai mis mon plat au four et je l'ai oublié, il à brulé, _commença Irina_. J'ai … heu … étais distraite et j'ai manqué de mettre le feu au manoir, _ajouta-t-elle honteuse._ Quand j'ai sentis l'odeur je me suis précipitée pour sortir le plat du four et me suis brulée la main. Sous la douleur j'ai lâché mon gratin qui s'est répandu partout. Le temps que je soigne ma main et j'ai nettoyé. C'est là qu'un vampire m'a attrapé par le cou pour m'attirer dehors. Je me suis défendue, _raconta-t-elle d'une voix lointaine,_ il à pas vraiment apprécier et m'a giflé. Je pense que j'ai dû me cogner la tête contre une porte ou un placard, je saignais quand j'ai repris conscience. _

Irina fit une pause et passa la main sur son crane, à l'endroit de la blessure. Le sang ne coulait plus et elle sentait qu'une légère croute c'était déjà formée. Le sang de Klaus faisait des miracles en elle ! Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit que comme les autres il attendait la suite. Elena lui prit la main et l'invita à poursuivre.

− _J'ai fais semblant d'être toujours inconsciente le temps que je trouve une idée pour me sortir de là. J'étais seule dans la maison, je savais que mes chances étaient assez minces et puis j'ai entendue mon agresseur donner des ordres à quelqu'un. Ils étaient au moins deux, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment mon cas. Celui qui m'a attaqué est revenu vers moi et m'a chargé sur son épaule. Quand j'ai sentis le moment venu, j'ai agrippé mon pieu et lui ai planté dans les cotes. J'ai manqué le cœur bien sur, _ajouta-t-elle honteuse de son échec.

− _Ca aurait était étonnant que tu y arrive, _la rassura Damon en lui caressant le visage.

− _Mouais, toujours est-il que l'autre était super en rogne de s'être fait blessé, il m'a collé contre un mur avant de planter ses crocs dans mon cou. Je n'avais jamais rien sentie d'aussi atroce, _sanglota-t-elle._ La douleur m'a prise de part en part ça à faillit me faire perdre connaissance … et puis plus rien. Je suis tombée au sol et quand je me suis retournée … Klaus était là. _

Elle le regarda de nouveau et tenta de faire passer toute sa reconnaissance dans ce regard. Les autres regardèrent Klaus à leurs tours.

− _Oh c'est à mon tour de conter ? _dit-il d'une voix détachée._ Comme Irina l'as dit, elle était seule dans le manoir. Une chance pour elle c'est que je venais tout juste de partir, un peu trop vite puisque j'avais oublié mon portable. Je suis revenu le chercher, c'est là que je l'ai entendu hurler. En entrant dans le manoir j'ai croisé un vampire qui n'a pas eu le temps de s'expliquer, désolé pour le tapis du couloir d'ailleurs, _ajouta-t-il avec une moue moqueuse_. Une fois dans la cuisine je me suis occupé de celui qui buvait à son cou … ce qui veut dire que la pièce va avoir besoin d'un bon coup de nettoyage ! _

− _Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? _demanda Elena en regardant directement Klaus._ S'ils ont eu le temps de te le dire bien sur !_

− _L'urgence était de sauver ta cousine qui avait la carotide à l'air, désolé si je n'ai pas poussé l'interrogatoire très loin !_

− _Tuer d'abord poser les questions ensuite, c'est bien ton genre ça, _railla Stefan en lui jetant un regard noir.

− _Je n'ai pas dis que je n'avais pas eu de réponse, _fit remarquer l'originel en faisant quelques pas dans le salon._ Je crains que tout ceci soit ma faute. Ce vampire voulait enlever Irina afin d'attirer Elena dans un piège. Une fois en sa possession, il me l'aurait amené pour se faire une place dans mes rangs. _

− _Donc … c'est ENCORE à cause de toi ! _rugit Damon en lui faisant face d'un bond.

Les deux vampires se tournaient autour comme deux lions prêts à s'arracher la gorge. Irina ne pouvait supporter cette situation. Ok Klaus était impliqué d'une certaine façon, mais sans lui, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Elle attrapa le poignet de Damon, l'obligeant à la regarder.

− _Arrête, _gronda-t-elle._ Il n'est pas responsable de tout ce que les vampires font pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces ! Il aurait put ne pas intervenir mais pourtant il l'a fait. Il m'a sauvé la vie … alors arrête s'il te plait. _

Damon gronda et murmura quelques mots dans sa barbe mais reprit néanmoins sa place aux cotés de la jeune femme. Irina lui sourit et lui serra la main plus fort, signe qu'elle appréciait son geste.

_− J'aurais besoin d'un téléphone,_ déclara soudain Klaus en se plantant devant le petit groupe.

Elena lui tendit le sien sans hésitation et le laissa passer son coup de fils. Etrangement il ne s'éloigna pas et resta à coté d'eux pour qu'ils entendent.

− _Madox c'est moi, _dit-il d'une voix dure._ J'ai besoin que tu fasses passer un message aux abrutis de vampires du coin et même au delà. A toute la communauté en fait ! _gronda-t-il_. Fait leur savoir que je suis en ville et que le premier qui ose toucher, approcher ou même regarder mon double ou son entourage aura affaire à moi ! Suis-je assez clair ? Bien dans ce cas active toi, _ajouta-t-il après une courte pause durant laquelle Madox avait surement confirmé que le message était en effet très limpide.

Il raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à Elena avant de s'éloigner vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

− _Vous ne serez plus ennuyé, vous avez ma parole. Si j'avais pensé que vous couriez un quelconque danger, le message aurait été passé plus tôt. _

Il échangea un dernier regard avec Irina et s'apprêta à monter quand il s'arrêta pour leur faire face de nouveau.

− _Oh j'allais oublier, _dit-il avec un sourire en coin._ Damon, si tu ne veux pas avoir un vampire de plus dans la maison, je serais toi je la surveillerais comme du lait sur le feu pendant un jour ou deux. Mon sang pourrait bien lui donner de jolies canines s'il lui arrivait quelques choses !_

_ − Quoi ? _s'exclamèrent Damon, Stefan d'une même voix.

− _Tu as bu son sang ? _demanda sa cousine sous le choc.

− _Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si tu veux mon avis, _riposta Irina._ Comme il l'a dit, j'avais la carotide qui prenait l'air et je n'aurais pas tenue longtemps sans lui. _

− _Et si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai dû la forcer à boire ! Cette petite peste préférait mourir, _railla Klaus en riant à moitié.

Elena, Damon et Stefan se retournèrent vers la malade si bien qu'aucun d'eux ne vit le clin d'œil de l'originel. Irina ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il l'avait forcé ? Elle avait bu de son plein gré ! Pourquoi avoir mentit ? Trop épuisée pour comprendre les méandres d'un cerveau aussi complexe que celui de Klaus, elle ferma les paupières.

_− Je vais te mettre au lit, _lui souffla la voix douce de Damon._ Tu as besoin de repos. _

_ − Tu as faim, ou envie de quelque chose ? _lui demanda Elena alors que Damon porter sa cousine dans ses bras.

_ − Ca ira merci,_ répondit celle-ci d'une voix endormie.

Damon la monta à l'étage suivit de près par Elena qui voulait veiller sa cousine. Elle aida le vampire à la mettre au lit et lui servit un verre d'eau fraiche et des antidouleurs sur la table de nuit.

_− Dire qu'elle doit la vie à celui qui s'apprête à te tuer, _grogna Damon à Elena.

_ − Elle va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte, _répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa cousine.

_ − Reste avec elle. Je vais aller aider Stefan à nettoyer les dégâts et se débarrasser des corps. _

Elena approuva et s'allongea aux cotés d'Irina, prenant cette dernière dans ses bras. Que le monde était étrange quand même ! Klaus, celui qui, comme Damon l'avait rappelé, s'apprêtait à l'offrir en sacrifice, avait sauvé sa cousine. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il n'éprouvait rien mise à part cette haine et cette rage qui le dévorait de l'intérieur … peut-être s'était-elle trompée sur lui. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça au fond … Elle réfléchit à la question un long moment avant que l'envie de se dégourdir les jambes ne se fasse sentir. Elle quitta le lit et fit quelques pas dans la chambre puis descendit à la cuisine se servir un verre. Une fois sur place, elle tourna les talons aussi vite, horrifiée par tout le sang qui s'y trouvait.

_− Je reconnais que c'est assez moche, _souffla une voix dans son dos_. _

_ − Et c'est à toi qu'on doit cette nouvelle déco, _railla-t-elle sans même se retourner.

_ − Comment vas-t-elle ? _

_ − Elle dort pour le moment. Merci … pour ce que tu as fait, _ajouta Elena d'une petite voix.

_ − De rien, _répondit-il avec un petit rire moqueur._ Tu me connais, je suis un vrai héros dans l'âme. _

Elena lui fit face et vit qu'il affichait un grand sourire hypocrite dont il avait le secret ! Déçue qu'il prenne la discussion à la légère, elle tourna les talons et remonta à l'étage mais il la stoppa net.

_− Au fait,_ dit-il, _la prochaine fois que tu verras ta tante … passe lui le bonjour de ma part ! _

Apres quoi il éclata de rire et Elena en fut horrifiée ! La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Jenna, il l'avait menacé, depuis le corps d'Alaric, d'un couteau de cuisine. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû apprendre l'existence des vampires à cause de lui ! Elena en vint à changer d'avis sur Klaus alors qu'elle regagnait la chambre de sa cousine. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur lui, il était bel et bien le mal personnifié ! Ne restait maintenant plus qu'a comprendre pourquoi il avait sauvé Irina et ce qu'il demanderait en échange !

Irina dormit le restant de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, les antis-douleurs que sa cousine l'avait forcé à prendre l'avait complètement assommée ! Quand elle se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle était seule dans le lit et que les draps à cotés d'elle étaient froid. Damon devait être debout depuis un moment, ou alors il ne s'était pas couché, ce qui était fort possible. Elle se mit debout et vérifia que ses jambes pouvaient la porter avant de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain, vérifier l'état de son cou. Quand elle retira le pansement que Damon lui avait fait, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la morsure.

_ C'est dingue !_ souffla-t-elle en s'examinant la peau sous toutes les coutures.

Elle jeta ensuite un œil à sa blessure à la tête qui aurait bien eu besoin de points de suture, mais comme dans son cou, il n'y avait plus rien ! Quand à la brulure sur sa main, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ! Sa peau était aussi douce et neuve que les fesses d'un bébé.

_ Le sang de vampire à de sacré capacité hein, _ria Damon dans son dos.

_ Je le savais … mais en faire l'expérience c'est encore plus … wahou ! _

_ Le sang de Klaus est puissant, ça explique surement que ta guérison ait prit si peu de temps. _

− _Ca te pose un souci que j'ai bus son sang n'est-ce pas ? _demanda la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard à travers le miroir.

− _J'aurais préféré que tu boives sur moi c'est clair, _dit-il en l'enlaçant_, mais il t'a sauvé la vie … c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis tu n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Tu serais morte si tu avais attendue trop longtemps. _

Irina nicha sa tête dans le cou du vampire et se demanda si elle devait lui dire qu'elle avait but volontairement au poignet de Klaus. Damon avait l'air de ne pas trop mal le prendre mais elle décida de ne rien dire. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait au fond ? Rien, absolument rien ! Elle avait été blessée, Klaus lui avait donné son sang, elle était sur pied grâce à lui. Point ! Ils descendirent ensuite à la cuisine et la jeune femme ne put réprimer un frisson en passant le seuil. Toute trace de l'incident de la veille avait été soigneusement effacée mais dans sa mémoire, c'était encore bien présent, ce que Damon remarqua.

− _Une fois qu'on aura sauvé Elena, je te promets que je trouverais quelque chose pour sécuriser le manoir, _lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

_ Ca vas aller, _souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._ J'ai juste besoin d'un café et ça ira mieux. _

Damon la fit assoir et lui prépara un café allongé avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement. L'arome acre de la boisson termina de la réveiller complètement. Elle posa ses mains sur la tasse et ferma les yeux, trop secouée encore par les événements de la veille. Elle se revit, le visage en sang, maintenue au mur, incapable de se défendre. Plus jamais elle ne voulait vivre ça. Ce sentiment d'impuissance … elle ne voulait plus l'éprouver. Jamais !

− _Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, _dit-elle d'une voix déterminée, _je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre … et on parlera d'une éventuelle transformation. _

Damon qui s'était également fait un café, manqua de lâcher sa tasse.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? _demanda-t-il sous le choc.

− _Si ! Je ne veux plus me sentir faible et sans défense … si Klaus n'était pas revenu tu m'aurais retrouvé morte la gorge arrachée ! _

− _Tu es encore sous le coup de l'émotion, tu ne peux pas vouloir de cette vie, c'est impossible. _

− _On dirait que tu n'aime pas vraiment l'idée que je me retrouve avec des crocs, _constata-t-elle.

− _Qui le voudrait pour la personne qu'il aime ? _s'énerva Damon.

− _Dans ce cas, répond juste à une question : comment tu vois notre futur au juste ? Tu ne vieillis pas, il t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'un jour il faudrait me transformer ?_

− _Je … j'y avais pas réfléchis ! Elena est contre cette option … je pensais que ce serais la même chose pour toi !_

− _Je ne suis pas Elena, _siffla Irina._ Ne pense pas savoir ce que je veux. _

Damon ne répondit rien, sonné par le ton qu'elle employait avec lui. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si perdue et effrayée depuis qu'il la connaissait.

_ Désolée, _souffla la jeune femme quand elle se rendit compte de la tête qu'il faisait._ Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. _

_ Tu as eu la peur de ta vie hier, c'est rien ça vas passer,_ lui répondit le vampire en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment chacun gardant le silence. Irina fut alors interpellée par quelque chose que Damon le lui avait dit.

_ Elena ne veut pas devenir vampire ? _demanda-t-elle en s'écartant.

_ Non, et elle ne compte pas changer d'avis. _

− _Pourquoi être avec Stefan alors ? Il y a bien un moment où les apparences physiques vont leurs poser un souci, _s'étonna-t-elle.

_ Je sais, mais c'est se sera à mon frère de gérer le problème, pas à moi. _

− _L'idée la répugne vraiment ? _insista Irina._ Parce qu'imagine qu'elle ait un peu de sang vampire dans le corps quand Klaus fera le rituel … _

− _Elle reviendrait en vampire, _lui fit remarquer Damon avec un sourire moqueur._ Mais c'est l'idée, _ajouta-t-il quand il vit qu'Irina gardait le silence.

− _Elle serait vivante au moins ! On ne la perdrait pas totalement ! _

− _Stefan refusera de lui faire boire son sang, il sait ce qu'elle en pense !_

− _Je ne comptais pas vraiment sur lui … _

− _Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! _riposta Damon furieux quand il comprit qu'elle pensait à lui pour le faire.

− _C'est une solution au cas où rien d'autre ne viendrait ! C'est ma cousine, il est hors de question que je reste assisse ici les bras croisés à ne rien faire, _s'exclama Irina._ Pense-y au moins ! Voit ça comme le dernier recours ! _

− _C'est hors de question ! _

Damon quitta ensuite la pièce plus vite que ce que les yeux d'Irina ne pouvaient le voir. Forcer Elena à devenir vampire, c'était choquant certes, mais si c'était la seule solution pour la garder en vie, pourquoi pas ? Peu après le départ de Damon, elle entendit la porte de la maison claquer et sa voiture démarrer. Bon visiblement il n'était pas du même avis qu'elle ! Irina sirota son café en regardant par la fenêtre. Dans deux jours sa cousine serait morte. Et elle devait attendre sans rien faire ? Maintenant qu'elle avait le sang de Klaus dans l'organisme, elle serait encore plus mise à l'écart, comme une petite fille fragile. Elle ressentit encore une fois ce sentiment contradictoire à l'encontre de Klaus. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais d'un autre coté il l'avait mise un peu plus sur la touche en la faisant boire à son bras ! Et bien sur quand on pense au loup, il pointe le bout de sa queue ! Elle l'entendit descendre l'escalier plus qu'elle ne le vit. Damon et Stefan étant absent, ce sifflement désormais familier d'un vampire qui se déplace, ne pouvait donc venir que de lui.

_ Encore là toi ? _cingla Irina sans même vérifier qu'il était bien entré dans la cuisine.

_ J'attendais que ton vampire parte, _répondit-il dans son dos._ Comment tu vas ?_

− _En quoi ça t'intéresse au juste ? _railla-t-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son café._ Tu compte liquider ma cousine sous peu, je ne vois pas bien en quoi mon sort t'importe ! Tu devrais penser à ton fichu rituel au lieu de jouer la comédie ! _

Sans qu'elle n'ait comprise comment, elle fut soulevée de sa chaise, collée contre le mur avec Klaus qui la maintenait par les épaules.

− _Visiblement tu t'es levé du mauvais pied mais passe tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi, _gronda-t-il méchamment._ N'oublie pas qui t'a sortit du merdier dans lequel tu t'étais fourrée hier ! _

− _Merdier dans lequel tu nous as tous mis je te signale en traquant ma cousine comme une vulgaire biche égarée, _siffla-t-elle en se débattant.

− _Il me semble avoir dis que j'étais désolé pour ça ! _feula-t-il de plus en plus en rogne.

− _Exact, mais ça ne t'empêchera pas pour autant de tuer ma cousine il me semble, _s'écria-t-elle avant de fondre en larme sans raison.

Klaus dans un premier temps grimaça. Il n'avait pas franchement l'habitude des torrents de larme. En général il décapitait les pleurnichards dès que les sanglots l'agaçaient un peu trop. Dans un second temps, il ressentit quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et que surtout, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il repoussa cette chose tout au fond de lui et expliqua à la jeune femme ce qui lui arrivait.

_ C'est mon sang qui te fait cet effet, _dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

_ Quoi ? _demanda-t-elle en relevant ses yeux rougis vers lui.

_ Le sang de vampire exacerbe les émotions, _expliqua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Il était mal à l'aise avec le fait de la voir pleurer. C'était si … humain, si attendrissant … il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser distraire ! Il la relâcha et fit quelques pas dans la cuisine pour masquer son malaise.

− _Tu as bus beaucoup de mon sang et bien que tu commence à l'éliminer, il t'en reste une quantité suffisante pour mettre à mal toutes tes émotions. _

− _Ca expliquerais en effet que je passe du rire aux larmes en un quart de seconde ! _

− _Ca ira mieux sous peu. _

Tout deux gardèrent le silence un instant pendant qu'Irina débarrassait et rinçait sa tasse à café.

− _Pourquoi as-tu dit à Damon que tu m'avais forcé à boire ? _demanda-t-elle soudain, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre.

− _Je me suis dis qu'il aurait surement un peu de mal à accepter le fait que sa copine boive au poignet d'un autre et puis … j'avoue que j'aime l'idée que tu me sois redevable, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire évident dans la voix.

− _La seule chose dont je te sois redevable, _clama Irina avec force en lui faisant face_, c'est de m'avoir sauvé la vie, c'est tout ! Je ne crois pas t'avoir remercié d'ailleurs alors … merci. _

− _Ce fus un plaisir mais n'en prend pas l'habitude, _railla-t-il_, je suis loin d'être un héros !_

− _Non toi tu es le grand méchant loup qui tue tout sur son passage ! _rétorqua Irina sur le même ton que lui._ Enfin ça c'est bien sur la façade, sous la carapace c'est autre chose. _

− _**« Un petit garçon en manque d'amour »**__ je crois que c'était tes mots, non ? _ricana Klaus._ Tu te trompe sur moi, et tu t'en rendras compte bien assez vite. Protège-toi chérie, la chute risque de faire mal ! _railla-t-il en lui caressant le visage d'un doigt avant de quitter à son tour la maison.

Irina dû se contenter de le voir prendre la fuite une fois de plus. Elle avait envie de hurler et de se frapper la tête contre les murs. Elle sentit les larmes monter de nouveau, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de toutes ces émotions qui jouaient au yoyo dans son cœur. Quand elle ressentit le besoin de sortir de la maison, elle attrapa son sac à mains, ses clefs et prit la route pour la maison de sa tante. Elle serait en sécurité à l'intérieur vu qu'un vampire ne pouvait y entrer sans y être invité et passer un peu de temps avec sa tante lui ferait du bien. Elle avait été assez déboussolée quand elle avait apprit ce qu'il se tramait et avait prit la fuite quelques jours mais maintenant qu'elle était de retour chez elle, elle devait se sentir encore plus mal. Un peu comme Irina en fait. Savoir ce qui se préparer sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher était un sentiment horrible. Quand elle se gara devant la maison, elle envoya un texto à Damon. En colère ou non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement quand la vie d'Elena était en jeu. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Irina quand elle entra dans le salon et qu'elle vit le monde présent. Jenna, Alaric, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy et un homme qui devait être Elijah, étaient rassemblés autour d'une table en grande conversation.

_ Irina qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _lui demanda Jenna en accourant vers elle.

− _Je pensais échapper à tout ce qui est en cours en venant me refugier ici … visiblement je me suis plantée ! Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Vu que je ne sers à rien, je vous laisse,_ cingla-t-elle une fois de plus en colère.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la porte d'entrée, elle fut arrêtée par celui qu'elle pensait être Elijah. Il la regardait d'un drôle d'œil, flairant l'air autour d'elle. Elle fut presque ravie d'entendre Damon grogner tout proche d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? _demanda-t-il mauvais.

_ Comme c'est étrange, _s'exclama Elijah en se reculant enfin.

_ Ce qui est étrange si tu veux mon avis c'est que tu sentes les gens que tu ne connais pas ! _siffla Irina.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? _intervint Stefan en tentant de calmer le jeu.

_ Elle porte l'odeur de Klaus partout sur elle. _

− _Elle a but son sang, c'est sans doute pour ça, _répondit Elena._ Elle à était blessée lors d'une attaque il l'a fait boire pour la garder en vie. _

− _C'est bien ce qui est étrange, _reprit l'originel en tournant autour d'Irina._ Mon frère n'est pas vraiment du genre à donner son sang sans raison ! _

− _C'est ce qu'on verra,_ rétorqua la jeune femme en quittant la maison.

Damon la rattrapa à l'extérieur et lui recommanda d'être prudente encore quelques heures. Irina n'ayant pas envie de rentrer au manoir pour l'instant se rendit au cimetière. Cela faisait bien des semaines, voir des mois, qu'elle ne s'était pas recueillit sur la tombe des parentes d'Elena. Elle se gara tout proche du cimetière et parcourut les allées à pieds. Puis elle trouva le caveau de sa famille et se laissa tomber assise devant. En regardant la pierre tombale gravée aux noms de son oncle et sa tante, elle prit alors conscience que bientôt celui de sa cousine les rejoindrait. Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle attendait que les autres agissent pendant qu'elle restait en retrait, à rien faire. Elle pleura de frustration, de colère, de peur, mais également de tristesse pour ses propres parents. Cela faisait prêt d'un an qu'elle vivait ici, et aucun d'eux n'avait prit soin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Sa famille se disloquait morceaux par morceaux et bientôt, ne lui resterait plus que Jenna et Jeremy !

* * *

><p>alors ? aurais-je droit à vos rewiews cette fois-ci ?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira. Afin de ne pas heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes (s'il y en a lol) je préviens que ce** chapitre est classé M car passage fortement lemon**. J'ai mis des étoiles quand le lemon se termine.

Je vous informe également que j'ai posté un OS sur le thème de Noel avec notre cher Klaus (adoucit cette fois lol) cette aprem, vous pourrez le lire dans mes histoires. Par ce texte, je participe à un concours d'écriture, merci donc de voter pour moi si vous aimez mon histoire.

**Réponse au reviews : **

** Nikita :** Merci beaucoup pour ton com. Et oui on est sur la même longueur d'onde lol. Tu vas sans doute comprendre dans ce chapitre pourquoi.

** Ange : **Merci pour ton com et bienvenue sur mon texte ^^ Irina faire une boulette ? mdr Elle vas en faire une belle dans ce chapitre lol !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Irina s'éveilla doucement, entourée par de délicieuse sensation. La main d'un homme sur sa hanche, un corps chaud collé dans son dos, un bras musclé sous sa nuque … Tant de sensations agréable qu'elle savourait chaque matin en se réveillant au coté de Damon. Elle s'étira longuement, signalant ainsi au vampire qu'elle avait quitté les bras de Morphée. Presque aussitôt, la main sur sa hanche se fit plus possessive, plus aguicheuse aussi quand elle partit à la découverte de son ventre nu. Irina avait l'habitude de dormir avec une simple chemise sur le dos et rien d'autre. Pourquoi perdre du temps à passer des vêtements alors qu'ils voleront dans la pièce au petit matin ?<p>

Le bras sous sa nuque se replia et l'attira ainsi contre le torse de son amant. Souriante, radieuse, Irina se laissa faire. Elle aimait ses matins pleins de tendresse qui lui permettaient de démarrer la journée du bon pied. La main quitta son ventre une seconde le temps que l'épaule de la jeune femme soit dénudée. Après quoi, des petits baisers furent déposés sur sa clavicule avant de remonter dans son cou. Elle gémit de plaisir quand elle sentit les dents titiller doucement sa peau. Elle savait qu'il ne la mordrait pas, il le lui refusait depuis quelques mois déjà, elle n'avait donc pas d'espoir qu'il le fasse … mais c'était tellement bon. Le coté dangereux de la morsure lui procurait un plaisir inexplicable. La main qui la maintenait collée au torse du vampire s'aventura sur sa poitrine et joua avec ses seins. Son mamelon fut roulé entre le pouce et l'index du jeune homme d'une main experte qui arracha un nouveau gémissement à Irina.

Elle eu alors l'impression que sa température interne venait de grimper en flèche de plusieurs dizaine de degrés ! Il n'y a pas à dire elle adorait le matin ! Les baisers dans son cou s'accentuèrent tandis que la seconde main du vampire chercher à se frayer un chemin entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Elle fit mine de lui refuser l'accès juste pour le titiller un peu, ce qui ne manqua pas. Un grondement rauque retentit dans son dos. Que se son était doux à ses oreilles. Tant d'animosité, et de possession se faisait ressentir dans ce simple grondement. Elle ria légèrement, ravie de voir que ça marchait toujours, avant d'entrouvrir légèrement les cuisses. Il n'en fallu pas plus au vampire pour se faufiler et la caresser. Elle gémit de plus belle quand elle sentit les doigts expert lui caressait l'aine, remontant et descendant tout en évitant soigneusement de la caresser là ou elle le voulait vraiment. « Plus c'est long plus c'est bon » dit le proverbe, l'attente était une torture, mais le plaisir en serait décuplé quand il se déciderait à la toucher vraiment.

Trop de sensation se bousculaient pour que son cerveau puisse toutes les prendre en compte en même temps. Il risquait la surchauffe sinon. Elle sentait cette main ferme toujours posée sur ses seins, occupée à cajoler ses mamelons qui se dressaient fièrement pour mieux recevoir la caresse. Cette bouche qui la parsemait de baiser dans le cou avant de lui mordre légèrement le lobe de l'oreille et enfin … enfin cette seconde main qui refusait de l'envoyer au paradis ! Les doigts fin passèrent sous la dentelle de son string, elle retint son souffle d'anticipation, prête à apprécier les sensations à venir … mais rien de vient. Son vampire était en mode sadique et visiblement jouer avec elle l'amusait beaucoup ! Elle pouvait sentir son bas ventre gonflé collé à son dos. Quand elle prit conscience de ce corps dur et long qui appuyait sur ses reins, elle eu l'impression qu'un feu violent venait d'être allumé entre ses cuisses.

Son souffle se fit cours, elle se mit à haleter, s'arcbouta pour accentuer les caresses et d'un gémissement, supplia le vampire de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. L'attente allait finir par la tuer à force ! Ravi de son petit effet, il s'exécuta et plongea enfin ses doigts en elle, la fouillant encore et encore avec toujours autant d'efficacité pour lui arracher cris et gémissement. Son premier orgasme arriva peu après, alors qu'il s'amusait à faire rouler son clitoris entre ses doigts. Une langue de feu la lécha de l'intérieur avant de la faire exploser de plaisir. Tremblante de désir, elle agrippa l'épaule du vampire et laissa sa main remonter le long de son cou avant de la passer dans ses cheveux et de les empoigner avec force. Elle voulait le voir, elle voulait le toucher, elle voulait l'embrasser. Elle prit alors conscience que quelque chose clochait ! Damon avait les cheveux raides … elle pouvait sentir de légère boucles entre ses doigts. Avant que son cerveau n'ai put décrypter les signes, la réponse lui fut jeter au visage par le vampire lui-même. Il la fit passer sous lui et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

_ Klaus !_ murmura-t-elle le souffle coupé.

Visiblement l'originel était fier de son effet. Il la regardait, attendant sa réaction … qui ne vint pas. La jeune femme se contenta de se figer sous lui, incapable de bouger. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre un rythme du diable et il en aurait mit sa main à coupé, ce n'était pas la peur qui menait la danse ! Les yeux d'Irina pétillaient et brillaient d'excitation. Il pouvait voir sa raison et son envie se livrer un duel à mort dans ses prunelles qui l'observaient sans ciller. Il ne voulait pas influencer sa décision, si elle devait venir à lui, elle devait le faire de son plein grés … ce qu'elle fit peu après ! Elle agrippa la chemise ouverte du vampire et l'attira à elle pour un baiser des plus torrides. Leurs langues s'unirent pour une danse sensuelle et sexuelle. Jamais Irina ne se serait crue capable de faire une telle chose … et pourtant ! Pire encore, elle n'avait jamais prit un tel pied au lit ! Le danger l'excitait au plus haut point ! Sa raison tenta une nouvelle fois de la ramener sur terre mais elle fut bien vite chasser par une libido en manque !

La bouche de Klaus quitta la sienne et se perdit dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et remarqua qu'elle attendait la morsure. Le fait qu'elle prenne tant de plaisir à être mordue aurait dû lui faire peur, surtout après ce qu'il c'était passé dans la cuisine … mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux blonds du vampire et tenta de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne sut pas si le message était passé ou s'il avait cédé à une de ses envies, mais toujours est-il que ses crocs déchirèrent sa peau pour se planter dans sa gorge. Elle cria cette fois encore mais de plaisir. Un second orgasme la transporta peu après. Klaus ne s'arrêta pas pour boire. Il voulait juste mordre, la marquer comme sienne, pas s'abreuver. Il mordit encore et encore, descendant sur la clavicule de la jeune femme puis sur son sein qu'il marqua également.

Chaque fois qu'il mordait, elle criait son plaisir et son rythme cardiaque frôlait des records. Elle prenait son pied à être mordue ! Ca tombait bien, un vampire adorait mordre ! Il referma chaque morsure du bout de la langue, goutant ainsi les petites goutes du précieux liquide qui s'en échappait.

_ Tu es exquise, _dit-il d'une voix rauque emplie de désir.

_ Ne t'arrête pas_, le supplia-t-elle en réponse, les joues rougies et le souffle court.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de suivre les ordres mais celui-ci, il consentait volontiers à le suivre ! Il embrassa ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches, et descendit toujours plus bas. Quand il lui ouvrit complètement les cuisses d'une poigne autoritaire, Irina cru défaillir. Il embrassa son aine, puis descendit sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant d'y planter ses crocs. Il marqua l'autre jambe de la même façon et se releva légèrement pour admirer son œuvre. Le corps de la jeune femme était couvert de morsure. Ses morsures ! La bête en lui gronda, fier de pouvoir revendiquer cette humaine comme sienne. Il embrassa de nouveau son ventre avant de remonter lentement vers sa bouche. Il l'embrassa, passionnément, langoureusement, avant qu'il ne lui marque également la lèvre inferieur d'un coup de crocs. Le sang jaillit dans sa bouche et son propre cœur aurait frôlé la crise cardiaque s'il avait encore battu ! Il sentit ses pupilles se contracter, sa vision se troubla sous l'intensité du désir qu'elle éveillait chez lui puis, tout à coup, ce fut terminé. Il la délaissa sur le lit et remit sa chemise en place.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demanda Irina en se relevant sur les coudes.

_ Ca se voit non, je retourne dans me propre chambre, _railla-t-il en reboutonnant son vêtement.

_ Tu pars ? _répliqua-t-elle incrédule.

_ Je pars oui, _confirma-t-il._ Je voulais m'amuser avec toi, c'est ce que j'ai fais … maintenant si tu veux plus … _

− _Qui te dit que je veux plus ? _gronda Irina en s'asseyant dans le lit, sentant une colère et une frustration monstre monter en elle.

− _Hum je ne sais pas laisse moi voir, _dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. _L'humidité entre tes cuisses déjà pour commencer, le fait que ton cœur batte la chamade ensuite et enfin, tout en toi respire le sexe. Tu me veux, _ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, _et tu m'auras … si tu viens à moi. _

Il lui caressa le visage d'un doigt avant de s'éclipser en riant.

− _Espèce de …_ hurla-t-elle en lui jetant un coussin, mais sa phrase resta en suspend, il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Irina était incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Son portable sonna sur sa table de chevet et elle ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant en sursaut.

_ C'était un rêve ! C'était un rêve_, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Elle passa ses mains sur son cou, sur sa poitrine, aucune marque de morsure … c'était un rêve. Un simple rêve et rien d'autre ! Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle en nage alors ? Ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueur et elle sentait la chemise qu'elle portait sur le dos lui coller à la peau. Elle tremblait de la tête au pied et elle remarqua que son bas ventre hurler de frustration ! Jamais elle n'avait pas de rêves érotiques aussi forts ! Et si … non impossible, se dit-elle. Elle devait divaguer, il ne pouvait avoir se genre de pouvoir … elle le saurait sinon ! Elle s'assit dans son lit et jeta un œil à son portable. Elle avait manqué un appel d'Elena. Parfait, elle saurait lui répondre ! Elle rappela sa cousine, qui décrocha presque aussitôt.

_ Salut, tu m'as appelé ? _

− _Oui, je voulais savoir si un café te tenait ? Je suis en Grill, tu pourrais me rejoindre qu'on passe un moment ensemble, _répondit sa cousine.

_ Je … je sais pas, je me sens pas super bien ce matin, _répliqua Irina d'une petite voix en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

_ Rien de grave ? _

_ Une petite poussée de fièvre, t'en fait pas. _

Sa cousine dû lui recommander de prendre soin d'elle mais Irina ne l'entendit pas. Elle s'examinait dans le miroir. Sa peau était rouge, et dégoulinante de transpiration. Un simple rêve ne l'aurait jamais mise dans un tel état ! Elle revint à sa conversation avec Elena quand elle prit conscience que celle-ci s'apprêtait à raccrocher.

_ Elena, dit moi … est-ce que tu es seule ? _demanda-t-elle prudente.

− _Caroline est avec moi, bien qu'elle soit au WC pour le moment, pourquoi ? _

− _Ok je fais vite avant qu'elle revienne alors, _répondit Irina._ Un vampire peut-il d'une manière ou d'une autre influencer les rêves de quelqu'un ? _

− _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _demanda Elena aussitôt, alertée par le ton paniqué de sa cousine.

− _Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mais réponds moi avant que Caro ne revienne ! _

− _Dit moi d'abord, _riposta Elena._ Ca ne peut pas être Damon, tu ne serais pas si chamboulée sinon. _

− _Bon ok, _capitula Irina._ J'ai l'impression que Klaus à donner un coup de pouce à mes rêves ! Satisfaite ? Maintenant répond moi ! _

− _C'est possible, _répondit Elena. _Damon m'a fait le coup au début ou je les ai connus Stefan et lui. Tu as encore le sang de Klaus en toi … j'imagine que la connexion n'en as était que plus forte ! _

_ Je vais lui limer les crocs à se salopard ! _s'exclama Irina folle de rage.

_ Ne fait rien de stupide, _la supplia Elena.

− _Je ferais ce que je veux, et toi rend moi service, ne préviens pas Damon parce que crois moi que si tu le fait, ça ira mal entre nous ! _

Sur ce elle raccrocha avant que sa cousine ne tente de la raisonner. Folle de rage, elle balança son portable à travers la pièce et s'appuya sur le lavabo pour tenter de se calmer. Elle remarqua qu'elle pleurait quand elle sentit une larme couler sur sa main. Elle essuya les larmes d'un geste rageur et releva les yeux pour se regarder. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état ? A quoi s'attendait-elle de sa part au juste ? Il lui avait donné son sang uniquement pour avoir plus d'emprise sur elle, rien d'autre ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle c'était imaginé au juste ? Qu'il était devenu sympa du jour au lendemain ? Elle fut mortifiée quand les images du rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle l'avait laissé faire, laisser venir à elle pour ensuite se jeter sur lui ! Elle ne préférait pas s'attarder sur le sujet et décida de régler ses comptes immédiatement tant qu'elle était encore sous le coup de l'émotion et donc suffisamment remontée pour l'affronter ! Parce qu'elle se doutait qu'il était dans le manoir ! Jamais il n'aurait prit son plaisir malsain s'il avait était ailleurs ! Elle enfila à la hâte un pantalon, referma les boutons de sa chemise les mains tremblantes et manqua d'arracher la porte de son battant en l'ouvrant. Elle parcourut la courte distance qui la séparait de la chambre de l'originel en un rien de temps et entra dans la pièce sans même frapper. Il savait qu'elle serait là de toute façon.

_ Vas falloir qu'on cause tout les deux, et tout de suite ! _s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

_ Tout ce que tu veux jolie cœur,_ lui répondit-il depuis la salle de bain.

Il en sortit quelques secondes plus tard, portant uniquement une serviette autour de la taille. Sur le coup, Irina en perdit ses mots ainsi que son souffle. Voir le corps nu du vampire raviva avec une violence inouïe les images de la nuit. La vision lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et elle dut se tenir au baldaquin du lit pour rester debout. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bordel ?

_ Arrête ça, _siffla-t-elle les larmes coulant de nouveaux.

_ Arrêtez quoi chérie ? _

Il la regarda avec un air moqueur avant de fondre sur elle, pour se mettre dans son dos, laissant courir une main sur sa hanche.

− _Tu as un problème avec tes pensées ma douce, _susurra-t-il à son oreille.

− _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'amuse comme ça avec moi ? _

− _Parce que j'en ai envie … le petit garçon en manque d'amour trouve de l'amour là où il le peut, _ronronna-t-il doucement en baisant son cou.

− _Alors c'est ça, tout n'est que question de vengeance ? _souffla-t-elle perdue.

− _Encore et toujours. Et avec moi, elle peut être douce ou glaciale, en fonction de mes envies. Tu m'as provoqué il y a peu en t'envoyant en l'air avec ton vampire en sachant très bien que je vous entendrez … je me venge comme je peux, _dit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

− _Arrête ! _hurla-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Elle voulu le gifler mais le vampire était bien plus rapide qu'elle. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la regarda dans les yeux avant de planter ses crocs dans les veines fines de son bras. Alors qu'elle aurait dû hurler de terreur, elle poussa un gémissement sauvage. Choquée de son propre cri, elle posa une main sur sa bouche alors que le vampire la regardait en riant.

− _Ca m'a fait le même effet de voir que tu te jetais sur moi dans ton rêve, _railla-t-il._ Imagine ma surprise, je venais pour te prendre au dépourvu et finalement, c'est moi qui suis surprit … Il semblerait que les sentiments que tu éprouve pour ton vampire ne soient pas si fort que ça finalement, _ricana-t-il.

− _J'aime Damon, _rétorqua-t-elle en dégageant son poignet toujours au prise de l'originel.

− _Oh oui j'ai vu ça cette nuit ! _

− _Vas te faire foutre Klaus !_ cracha-t-elle avant de foncer vers la porte de sortie.

Elle l'avait légèrement ouverte quand celle-ci se referma dans un claquement sourd. Klaus l'avait refermé d'une main et la dévisageait curieux.

_ Tu as visiblement du mal à assumer tes actes ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, tu peux avoir la conscience tranquille ! _

_ J'assume parfaitement au contraire ! _

Quand elle le vit lever un sourcil, signe qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle sentit sa fureur se réveiller en elle. De colère et pour lui prouver qu'elle disait vrai, elle le colla dos à la porte et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il fut surpris au départ mais se reprit bien vite. Quand elle sentit qu'il lui rendait son baiser, elle le mordit à pleine dent, faisant jaillir son sang dans leurs bouches soudées.

_ Tu vois j'assume parfaitement ! _siffla-t-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de la main.

− _Je pourrais te tuer pour m'avoir blessé, _menaça-t-il en portant une main à sa lèvre en sang.

− _Mais tu n'en feras rien n'est-ce pas ? Alors fou moi le camp et laisse moi passer ! _

− _Tu devrais apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler Irina, ça pourrait te sauver la vie à l'avenir ! _

− _Dis ça à quelqu'un que ça intéresse, _railla-t-elle alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte._ Tu sais, _ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir,_ jamais je n'aurais pensé être ravie à l'idée de ta mort ! Mais là maintenant, j'avoue que l'idée de te planter moi-même une dague dans le cœur me tente assez ! J'espère que les autres réussiront à nous débarrasser de toi ! _

Elle sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur quand elle vit les pupilles du vampire se dilater. Il se jeta sur elle aussitôt et la saisit par la gorge avant de la surélever légèrement.

_ Dis moi ce que tu sais,_ ordonna-t-il en fixant les yeux de la jeune femme.

Elle arrêta de se débattre et lutta un instant contre l'hypnose avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui surprit Klaus, une nouvelle fois.

− _Ca marche pas sur moi, _ricana-t-elle_. Et te fatigue pas à me demander pourquoi, j'en sais rien ! Alors ne perds pas ton temps, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi ! _

_ Parle ! _hurla-t-il en retentant l'hypnose.

La jeune femme garda le silence et lui fit une moue moqueuse quand elle le vit s'énerver un peu plus. Il la relâcha doucement et s'éloigna d'elle à reculons.

_ Tu me fascine de plus en plus,_ murmura-t-il d'une voix ébahie.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et passa le seuil de la chambre. Elle avait à peine fait un pas dans le couloir qu'il la retint.

− _Tu n'a pas à culpabiliser pour cette nuit, _lui lança-t-il._ Il ne s'est rien passé et de plus si tu veux mon avis, Damon s'en ficherait royalement il à d'autre chat à fouetter ! _

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? _demanda-t-elle malgré elle, furieuse de mordre à l'hameçon.

− _As-tu remarqué combien il se donne corps et âme pour sauver ta chère cousine ? Etrange non, quand on sait qu'il l'aimait avant que tu ne pointe ton jolie minois ici ! _

− _Comme tu viens de le dire, c'était avant que j'arrive de plus Elena est avec Stefan ! Damon ne l'intéresse pas, _rétorqua-t-elle en tentant d'être convaincante.

− _Vraiment ? _demanda Klaus avec un air innocent._ Si tu le dis ! _

Il ricana avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre et de laisser une Irina perdue au milieu du couloir. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, besoin de canaliser cette colère qu'elle ressentait bouillir à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle repassa par la chambre de Damon, lui emprunta un pantalon de jogging, mit son Ipod dans sa poche, chaussa ses baskets et sortit courir. Jogger lui avait toujours fait un bien fou. Elle se rendit compte en allongeant ses foulées qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Ce qui expliquait surement ce trop plein d'énergie. Elle refusait bien sur de penser que Klaus, ou son sang, y était pour quelque chose ! Elle courue pendant prêt d'une heure, et c'est quand elle sentit le premier point de coté qu'elle se décida à rentrer en trottinant vers le manoir.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les voitures de Damon et Elena étaient garées devant la demeure. Sa cousine avait donc parlé de leur conversation du matin ! Irina se félicita alors d'avoir volontairement laissé son portable ici. Elle se doutait que sa course aurait été interrompue par de nombreux coup de téléphone dans le cas contraire. Elle entra dans la maison à pas de loup et fut assez surprise que Damon ne lui tombe pas dessus dés qu'elle eu franchit le seuil. Le connaissant, il devait tourner en rond comme un lion en cage en l'attendant, ou alors il était occupé ailleurs ! Irina grimpa les marches qui menaient vers la chambre quatre à quatre et surprit une conversation qu'elle aurait peut-être préférée ne pas entendre. Damon et Elena étaient dans la chambre et visiblement, sa cousine tentait de faire entendre raison au vampire.

_ On doit s'en tenir au plan, _plaidait-elle._ Je vais prendre l'élixir d'Elijah et tout ce passera comme on l'a prévu ! _

− _Tu vas mourir Elena ! _s'exclama Damon visiblement fou de rage à cette idée.

− _Et je reviendrais, _affirma Elena d'une voix calme.

− _C'est pas un risque que je suis prés à courir ! _

Le ton de la voix de son vampire, vrilla le cœur d'Irina. Il parlait avec tant de tristesse, de désespoir dans la voix … Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte afin de pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce.

− _Oui mais moi si ! C'est moi qui décide Damon, _déclara ensuite sa cousine avec force en prenant les mains du vampire dans les siennes.

− _Je refuse de te perdre, _souffla-t-il d'une voix si faible qu'Irina se demanda si elle l'avait bien entendue.

− _Ca ne sera pas le cas,_ lui assura sa cousine en caressant de la main le visage du jeune homme.

Elle lui sourit doucement et lui tourna le dos pour quitter la chambre, pensant que la discussion était terminée. Irina sut ce que Damon allé faire avant même qu'il le fasse. Il se précipita sur sa cousine et lui barra le chemin.

− _Il y a une autre option,_ assura-t-il avec force alors qu'il plantait ses crocs dans son poignet avant de faire boire sa cousine contre son grés.

C'est elle qui lui avait demandé de la sauver par tous les moyens possibles, et pourtant Irina sentit son cœur se briser. Voir Elena boire au bras de Damon, lui fut insupportable si bien qu'elle détourna les yeux. Elle s'adossa au mur extérieur de la chambre et se demanda si Klaus avait raison : Damon éprouvait-il toujours des sentiments pour Elena ? Et elle, qui ne jurait que par Stefan, était-elle si insensible qu'elle le disait au charme du vampire ? Elle sentait ses pensées s'embrouiller et apprécia plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû que Stefan pénètre dans la chambre tel un boulet de canon. Il projeta Damon à travers la pièce pour l'éloigner d'Elena.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _cracha-t-il alors qu'il avait parfaitement comprit.

_ Je suis sur qu'elle reviendra maintenant ! _

_ En vampire ! _s'horrifia son frère._ Pourquoi, pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ?_

_ Parce que je le lui avais demandé, _déclara alors Irina en entrant à son tour dans la chambre.

Elle vit Stefan la dévisager avant de montrer les dents. Damon se précipita et se plaça devant la jeune femme comme pour la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque de son frère. Alaric et Jenna arrivèrent dans la chambre au même moment, visiblement aucun des deux ne comprenaient ce qu'il se passait.

_ Pourquoi tu lui as demandé de me faire ça ? _s'exclama Elena en se relevant et en fixant Irina.

_ Je refuse de perdre un membre de ma famille, c'est aussi simple que ça ! _

− _Mais … je ne voulais pas de ça ! J'étais prête à mourir, pourquoi m'avoir obligé à suivre cette voie ? _hurla-t-elle en larme.

_ Parce que je t'aime cousine et que je ne renoncerais pas à toi aussi facilement ! _

_ Si tu m'aimais, _cracha Elena,_ jamais tu ne lui aurais demandé de faire ça ! _

Les mots atteignirent Irina avec la même violence que si elle avait reçu un coup en pleine poitrine. Elle sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus et presque aussitôt, pour lui donner une contenance nouvelle, la colère l'envahie.

− _Il n'y as pas mort d'homme non plus, _répliqua Irina._ Tu reste tranquille pendant un jour ou deux et tu pourras alors mourir dans toute ta gloire en bon petit martyr que tu es ! _

Le silence se fit dans la chambre et tout le monde scruta Irina, incrédule. La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise observée ainsi de tous et le leur fit savoir.

_ Quoi ? _aboya-t-elle.

− _Irina, je n'ai pas un ou deux jours à me tenir tranquille, _lui répondit Elena,_ pour la simple et bonne raison que le rituel à lieu se soir ! _

Ce soir ? C'était impossible enfin ! Le temps n'avait pas put passer si vite quand même ! Elle se rua sur son portable et consulta l'application contenant un calendrier lunaire. Elle eu un choc en constatant que se soir, la pleine lune serait à son zénith. Elle regarda sa cousine et quitta la chambre en courant pour se rendre dans celle voisine. Damon et Alaric sur les talons, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et remarqua que la pièce était vide. Klaus n'avait jamais été très bordélique, mais il avait quand même des affaires ici. Maintenant, la chambre était déserte, comme inoccupée depuis fort longtemps. Klaus était partit, et il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible à ce départ : il comptait mener son plan à exécution et savait très bien que sa présence ne serait plus tolérée ici après ce soir. Le rituel aurait lieu, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'empêcher !

* * *

><p>Petite dédicace à Rose d'épine qui m'a fait rire dans un de ses MP. Tu m'as dit « je suis étonnée que Klaus ne se soit pas introduit dans ses rêves » et bas voila c'est chose faite mdr ! J'ai bien ris en te lisant parce que je savais que ça arrivait ! On le connait bien ce Klaus décidement mdr !<p>

Et chose important : bon épisode demain ! Ils sont de retour ! Wouhouuu


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde et bon dimanche !

Vous l'attendiez voici la suite … qui est également la fin. Et oui déjà lol. J'avais dis dès le départ que ça ne serait pas très long. Mais rassurez-vous je reviens très vite (je vous en dis plus à la fin ) )

_Réponse aux coms_ :

** Alice** : Merci ^^ Ca fait plaisir de savoir que mes perso sont appréciés même si l'un d'eux est complètement inventé !

** Ange** : je te rassure moi non plus je ne fais pas de rêves comme ça … malheureusement j'ai envie de dire mdr ! Il n'y a que cette veinarde d'Irina qui à cette chance ! Damon à du mal à choisir en effet, mais la situation vas être éclaircie dans ce chapitre )

** Nikita** : Merci pour ton com. Je ne te répondrais pas plus que ça car ca gâcherait ta lecture lol.

Voila, maintenant bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin !

* * *

><p>Irina avait l'impression de devenir folle ! Non seulement le rituel était en cours et elle ne pouvait rien faire mais en plus, elle se retrouvait enfermée dans cette veille maison qui menaçait de s'écrouler ! De rage elle frappa encore et encore dans l'espace vide entre le battant de la porte d'entrée et à chaque fois, elle se heurtait à se mur invisible qui la retenait contre son grés !<p>

− _Ca sert à rien te t'acharner dessus, tu risque de te faire mal plus qu'autre chose. Bonnie est très douée comme tu le vois, _lui dit Alaric, assis sur une marche délabrée de l'escalier, complètement dépité.

− _Comment ils ont put nous faire ça ! _s'écria-t-elle furieuse en continuant de frapper le vide.

− _Ils savaient très bien qu'on se précipiterait pour les aider sinon. _

− _Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça au juste ? _

− _Rien,_ approuva-t-il.

Il baissa la tête et se la prit entre les mains, visiblement Irina n'était pas la seule à ruminer.

_ Tu crois qu'il va la tuer ? _demanda-t-il soudain sans la regarder._ Jenna, _précisa-t-il.

− _Je … j'aimerais te dire que non mais … c'est Klaus. Il ne l'a pas prit par hasard … si seulement j'étais allée chez elle au lieu de venir ici ! _

− _Tu n'aurais rien put faire. Toi et moi, on n'est pas vraiment de taille à lutter contre des vampires. _

− _Dit celui qui à une armada d'arme dans son coffre et une bague magique, _railla Irina._ Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! On ne peut pas laisser Jenna et Elena se faire tuer sans rien faire quand même ! _

Elle recula, prit de l'élan et courut en direction de la porte. Un instant, elle cru être passée, elle sentit l'air sur son visage … avant que le champ de force ne la renvoie avec violence à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle s'écrasa contre le mur et vit trente-six chandelles lui danser devant les yeux.

_ Tu vas te faire tuer toi aussi si tu continue ! Arrête, ça ne sert à rien !_ ordonna Alaric.

Irina suivit son conseil et prit place à ses cotés sur l'escalier, l'air aussi dépitée que lui ! Comment avaient-ils put les laisser en arrière sous prétexte de les protéger ? Le temps leur parut interminable. Irina fit des allers et venus avec le sous-sol où Jeremy était encore dans les vapes après le sort jeté par Bonnie. Lui aussi on l'avait laissé derrière comme un vulgaire gosse qui ne servirait à rien ! Et tout ça sous la surveillance de John en plus ! Lui qu'elle avait toujours détesté ! Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot et dès qu'elle fut certaine que Jeremy allait bien, elle remonta faire les cents pas devant la porte. L'aube allait se lever, les nouvelles ne devraient donc pas tarder à leur parvenir. De longues heures plus tard, Damon arriva enfin avec Elena inconsciente, ou morte ?, dans les bras. Il pénétra dans la maison sans même accorder un regard à Irina et installa Elena sur un canapé décrépit.

_ Elle va bien ? _demanda la jeune femme à Damon.

_ Je sais pas encore, _répondit-il.

_ Et Jenna ?_ questionna Alaric.

Damon se figea un instant avant de regarder Irina dans les yeux puis de regarder Alaric. Il secoua légèrement la tête d'un air désolé. Irina sentit son cœur saigner. Sa tante, celle qui n'avait pas hésité à l'accueillir chez elle les avait quitté, assassinée par un vampire. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur son visage et ne put s'empêcher de serrer dans ses bras Alaric. Ils échangèrent une étreinte fugace en signe de réconfort mutuel, sachant très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre plus pour le moment. La bataille ne serait pas encore totalement terminée tant que sa cousine ne serait pas debout !

_ Aller Elena,_ l'encouragea Damon en lui mettant de petites gifles. _Réveille-toi !_

Jeremy qui les avait rejoints caressait les cheveux de sa sœur, priant pour qu'elle se réveille. Ce qu'elle fit de longues minutes plus tard. Elena papillonna des yeux et s'assit prudemment sur le canapé.

_ Toujours humaine ?_ demanda Irina inquiète.

Sa cousine lui en voudrait à mort si elle était transformée en vampire à cause d'elle. Damon lui examina les yeux avec attention avant de souffler de soulagement.

_ Humaine,_ déclara-t-il.

Ce que personne n'avait vu, c'était John qui lui aussi était remonté de la cave peu après l'arrivée de Damon. Celui-ci était dehors, et semblait mal en point. Irina tourna la tête vers l'extérieur au moment où il s'effondra contre le sol.

− _John ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? John ! _s'exclama-t-elle en se ruant dehors, se rendant à peine compte qu'elle pouvait désormais sortir. _Il est … mort, _ajouta-t-elle après avoir prit son pouls.

− _C'est signe que le sort à fonctionné, _déclara Damon.

− _Le sort ? Quel sort ? Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? _

Jeremy lui expliqua alors que Bonnie avait relié les âmes de John et Elena afin que le premier sauve sa cousine pour que celle-ci ne revienne pas en vampire. Irina pleura une nouvelle fois, horrifiée de voir tout ses morts qui tombaient peu à peu autour d'elle. Où cela allait-il s'arrêter au juste ? Qui serait le prochain ?

− _Dis moi au moins qu'il est mort, _siffla-t-elle entre ses dents sans préciser de qui elle parlait, son ton étant plus qu'évident.

_ Elijah n'a pas put aller au bout de ce qui était prévu, _l'informa Damon un air dégouté sur le visage.

_ C'était bien la peine de monter tout votre plan sur lui tient ! _

Peu après, Bonnie et Stefan les rejoignirent, le vampire portant le corps sans vie de Jenna dans ses bras. Il la déposa avec toutes les précautions du monde sur un canapé avant de la recouvrir d'un drap. Irina s'effondra en larme, tout comme Elena. Tout le monde garda le silence en signe de respect et de deuil puis peu à peu les uns étreignaient les autres en signe de soutient. Après cette nuit terrible, il fallut s'occuper de l'enterrement de Jenna et John. Une nouvelle épreuve pour la famille. Elena manqua de s'effondrer devant la tombe de ses parents. Elle perdait tant de monde en si peu de temps. Irina l'aida à se relever et les filles regagnèrent ensuite la maison en silence. Tous étaient en deuil à cause d'une seule et même personne ! La jeune femme sentit une rage meurtrière naitre en elle. Klaus l'avait privé de sa tante, elle jurait sur sa vie qu'elle le ferait payer un jour. Comment elle ne savait pas encore, mais il paierait, ça c'était certain !

Le lendemain de l'enterrement, une nouvelle catastrophe leur tomba dessus. Damon était malade, gravement malade. Tyler l'avait mordu condamnant le vampire à une morte lente et douloureuse. Damon étant Damon, il jurait que tout allait bien, même s'il avait du mal à marcher seul. Il titubait et chancelait dés qu'il essayait de faire trois pas. Elena aida Irina à coucher le vampire avant de tenter de le soulager mais rien ne faisait effet. Il semblait mourir à vu d'œil. Stefan les quitta, promettant de ramener un remède pour Damon. Y en avait-il seulement un ? Irina passa de longs moments au chevet du vampire. Elle pleurait tout en lui épongeant front. Il y avait eu assez de mort, elle refusait de le perdre lui aussi. Elle tenta de le faire boire mais rien ne passait. Le peu de sang qu'il arrivait à prendre, il le recrachait aussitôt, incapable de garder quoique se soit.

_ Il va mourir, _sanglota-t-elle alors qu'il venait de tomber inconscient.

_ Stefan vas trouver un remède j'en suis sure, _tenta de la réconforter Elena.

_ Combien de vampire sont morts à cause de morsure ? Tu ne crois pas que s'il existait un remède, on le saurait ! _

La jeune femme se sentait impuissante. Elle avait même tenté de s'entailler la peau, pensant que le sang frais aiderait Damon, mais la situation ne changea pas. Pire elle empira. Il se mit à délirer peu après. Il repoussa violement Irina et supplia Elena de venir à ses cotés. Les cousines se dévisagèrent, l'une en colère l'autre mal à l'aise avant qu'Irina n'approuve de la tête. Si avoir Elena à ses cotés pouvait aider Damon à tenir le coup jusqu'au retour de Stefan alors elle s'effacerait. Le vampire serra sa cousine dans ses bras, la collant contre lui, Irina sentit son cœur se briser. Il était évident désormais qu'il l'aimait toujours. Peut-être n'était-il sortit avec Irina que parce que sa cousine ne voulait pas de lui ? C'était égoïste et cruel de penser à ses soucis de cœur dans un moment pareil, mais comment nier ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux ?

Se sentant de trop dans la pièce, elle la quitta et s'appuya sur le mur extérieur de la chambre, pleurant doucement. Elle entendait à peine la conversation de Damon et sa cousine, la voix du vampire étant plus un murmure qu'autre chose. Elle resta là de longues minutes qui parurent durer une éternité pour elle. Savoir Elena aux cotés du vampire lui brisait le cœur. C'est elle qui aurait dû prendre soin de lui, mais il l'avait repoussé. Sans compter que sa cousine n'avait pas l'air d'être le moins du monde contrariée d'être là. Irina les observa et su alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus restait auprès de Damon. Elle refusait d'être la roue de secours, le lot de consolation. Quand elle vit Elena l'embrasser, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase ! Elle allait quitter la maison quand le sosie de sa cousine entra. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de Damon, une petite fiole de sang à la main.

_ J'interromps quelque chose peut-être, _lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Katherine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _demanda Elena en se retournant.

_ J'apporte le remède comme promis. _

Elle s'approcha du vampire souffrant, déboucha la fiole et le fit boire à petite gorgée.

_ Où est Stefan ? _la questionna Elena.

_ Ca t'intéresse vraiment ? _railla Katherine avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Où est-il ? _

− _Il paye pour ceci, _lui apprit son double en se redressant._ Fait le boire le reste dans peu de temps, il devrait vite être sur pied. Quand à Stefan, je pense qu'on ne le reverra pas de sitôt. Klaus à l'air d'avoir certain projet pour lui. Oh et tu sais c'est ok de les aimer tout les deux, _ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir._ Je l'ai fait moi, finalement on se ressemble peut-être plus qu'on ne le pensait ! _

Katherine lui fit un petit sourire moqueur avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle échangea un regard navré avec Irina. Visiblement, Katherine avait vu la même chose que la jeune femme ! Se faire confirmer ainsi ce qu'elle avait comprit seule lui fit encore plus mal ! C'était donc si évident ? Et depuis combien de temps faisait-elle l'autruche au juste ? Suffisamment si on prend en compte le fait que Klaus l'avait également remarqué. En parlant de lui …

_ Attends ! _s'écria-t-elle en courant après la vampire dans l'escalier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

_ Le sang, c'est celui de Klaus n'est-ce pas ? _

_ Hum … futée avec ça en plus, _ricana Katherine.

_ C'est un originel qui vient de transformer en loup, c'était pas très dur de comprendre ! Tu sais où le trouver ?_

− _Je sais en effet, mais je serais toi j'oublierais ! Tu n'es pas de taille à luter contre lui. Si j'ai passé 5oo ans à le fuir, c'est pas pour rien ! _

Sur ses paroles, la vampire quitta la demeure pour de bon, laissant Irina réfléchir. Klaus n'hésiterait pas à tuer si elle se présentait devant lui. Il en avait bien sur eu plusieurs fois l'occasion sans jamais rien faire mais Irina n'avait pas vraiment envie de tenter le diable ! Elle devait devenir plus forte si elle voulait être en mesure de lui faire face un jour. Qu'importe le temps qui serait passé d'ici là ! Il avait tué sa tante, elle devait venger sa mort ! Elle était même prête à venger celle de John au passage pendant qu'elle y était ! Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se rendit dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé lors de son séjour ici. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des flashs des moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Elle le revit collé à son dos, sa main sur sa hanche, ou encore l'embrasser à pleine bouche avant de lui ouvrir la lèvre. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que son séjour ici n'avait pas été de tout repos !

Elle se mit à fouiller la chambre de fond en comble, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer les projets de l'originel. Elle fouilla intégralement salle de bain et chambre mais ne trouva rien du tout. Le contraire l'aurait quelque peu étonnée en même temps ! Dépitée, elle s'assit sur le lit et se mit à réfléchir à la suite. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Où allait-elle aller ? Parce qu'il était bien sur hors de question de rester dans cette ville ! Pour voir sa cousine et Damon se tourner autour, certainement pas ! Une fois de plus les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Epuisée, elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que les draps portaient toujours l'odeur de Klaus. Elle se releva d'un bond et furieuse, arracha les draps du lit et les envoya valser à travers la pièce.

La pile fut bientôt rejointe par les coussins avant qu'elle ne s'attaque au matelas. Mettre en pièce la chambre lui faisait un bien fou, elle vidait un peu de sa haine et de sa colère ainsi. Alors qu'elle retournait le lit, un bruit métallique attira son attention. Irina remit le matelas en place et chercha l'origine du bruit. Elle la trouva sous le lit. Un bijou était tombé sur le sol carrelé. Du bout des doigts, elle le fit venir à elle avant de l'examiner avec attention. C'était une chaine assez fine sur laquelle était monté, à intervalle régulier, des pierres rondes noires. C'était à coup sur un bijou d'homme, et elle savait exactement à qui il appartenait ! Elle l'avait remarqué sur lui lorsqu'elle avait examiné Klaus dans la cuisine quelques jours plus tôt. Le bijou l'avait marqué car il lui avait fait penser au chapelet bouddhiste. Elle avait alors rit d'elle-même. Elle voyait mal ce vampire que tout le monde craignait être branché religion !

Pourquoi Klaus avait-il laissé ça derrière lui ? Ne sachant pas si ça pourrait ou non lui servir, elle le mit dans sa poche et quitta la chambre, sans accorder un regard pour le bazar qu'elle venait de mettre. Elle repassa par la chambre de Damon voir comment il allait. Même si elle se sentait trahie dans ses sentiments, elle souhaitait qu'il se rétablisse et fut donc heureuse de voir qu'il dormait paisiblement. Elena la vit et lui fit signe d'entrer mais la jeune femme refusa, si bien qu'elle vint la voir.

_ Il va mieux, tu devrais aller lui tenir compagnie maintenant, _lui dit-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut à ses cotés, tu l'a vu comme moi, _répliqua Irina plus sèchement qu'elle le voulu.

_ Il était malade … il ne savait pas … _

− _Je crois le contraire ! Je pense qu'il t'aime toujours et je pense également que quelque part, tu n'es pas insensible à son charme !_

_ Quoi ? Non je … non je t'assure, _riposta Elena vivement.

_ Arrête de mentir et surtout à toi-même ! Retourne auprès de lui … j'ai besoin d'être seule ! _

_ Où vas-tu ? _

_ Chez Jenna je pense, _répondit Irina en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au vampire.

_ Très bien … je t'appel quand il sera réveillé. _

La jeune femme approuva d'un signe de tête et quitta la demeure sans ajouter un mot. Elle lutta contre les larmes tout le trajet la conduisant chez sa tante, car elle le savait, elle venait de voir Damon et Elena pour la dernière fois. Quand elle fut sur place, elle prépara ses valises, en veillant à ne rien oublier, et les descendit dans le hall avant d'écrire une lettre expliquant son départ. Elle fit ensuite une chose qui la répugna au plus haut point, mais elle en avait besoin si elle voulait tenir un peu de temps. Elle fouilla dans le placard de la cuisine, et dégota l'endroit où Jenna cacher son argent liquide.

− _Pardon pour ça_, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en mettant les billets dans sa poche.

Elle ne savait pas encore où elle se rendrait mais une chose était sure, plus elle aurait d'argent sur elle, plus elle tiendrait le coup. Elle fit le tour des pièces une derrière fois puis chargea ses bagages dans la voiture. Une fois que tout y fut, elle rentra de nouveau dans la maison, déposa la lettre qu'elle avait écrite dans la coupelle sur le meuble de l'entrée avant de mettre ses clefs et son téléphone portable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la retrouve. Elle voulait être libre de partir où bon lui semblait. Quand elle fut certaine de n'avoir rien oublié, elle sortit et claqua la porte pour la verrouiller. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et refusa de jeter un dernier regard à cette maison qui avait été la sienne pendant de longs mois. Irina quitta la ville pour de bon peu après, sans qu'aucun de ceux qui la connaissaient ne s'en rende compte. Elle mit cap au nord, avec pour seule compagnie la musique de son autoradio et le gout de la revanche sur sa langue. Elle vengerait le mal qui avait été fait au sien, même si elle devait le payer de sa vie !

FIN …. Et à suivre

* * *

><p>A suivre car je ferais bientôt la suite des aventures d'Irina. J'ai volontairement repris des passages de la série afin de conclure sur les mêmes choses, et d'avoir ainsi les même bases pour la suite. Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais écrire la suite mais ça ne devrait pas être très long, je conseil à celles qui ont un compte de me mettre en « auteur alerte » afin d'être avertie dés la publication.<p>

Je ne sais pas encore très bien où je vais aller dans cette histoire, je pars souvent avec une idée pour finir sur une autre donc bon mais je peux déjà vous en donner les grandes lignes si ça vous dit.

_« Irina quitte donc Mystic Falls pour de bon et s'installe ailleurs où elle va radicalement changer. Plus les jours passent et plus son désir de vengeance devient puissant. Elle va donc tout faire pour mener ce qu'elle appel sa mission à bien. Elle va devenir plus forte, plus rapide et plus souple grâce à un entrainement extrêmement poussé. Elle va également apprendre à manier les armes afin de combattre les vampires. Une fois prête, elle se mettra en chasse pour trouver LE vampire responsable de sa douleur. De là, le combat Irina/ Klaus ne fera que commencer … et aller savoir où il se terminera ! » _

Voila pour les grandes lignes de mon histoire. Je vous dis donc au revoir et à bientôt ^^


End file.
